


Семь смертных грехов (Seven Deadly Sins)

by cosplay_of_nothingness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Burns, Chronic Pain, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death, black death, somewhat book canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplay_of_nothingness/pseuds/cosplay_of_nothingness
Summary: Мы следуем за Кроули и Азирафаэлем сквозь века, в то время как они познают семь смертных грехов и неизбежно становятся ближе.Обращайте внимание на тэги. Каждая глава соответствует одному из семи грехов.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Гордыня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397445) by [CuddlyHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyHawk/pseuds/CuddlyHawk). 



> 1349 (Гордыня) Кроули заболел «черной смертью» и отказывается от помощи. (tw: смерть)  
> 1361 (Гнев) Азирафаэль дает Кроули понять, что на самом деле он чувствует по поводу смерти демона. (tw: описание смерти от бубонной чумы, упоминание рвоты)  
> 1798 (Лень) Кроули спит в течение столетия из-за хронической боли.  
> 1888 (Похоть) Попытка Азирафаэля соблазнить человека в клубе для джентльменов обернулась катfстрофой. (tw: сексуальное насилие, ПТСР)  
> 1933 (Алчность) Азирафаэль спасает книги от нацистских сожжений. (tw: селф-харм, ожоги)  
> 1968 (Чревоугодие) Кроули пробует с наркотики и отчаянно пытается протрезветь. (tw: паническая атака, рвота)  
> 2020 (Зависть) Кроули ревнует Азирафаэля к его «подружке».

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули заболел «черной смертью» и отказывается от помощи. (tw: смерть)

**1349 н. э.**

Кроули должен был помогать с распространением чумы. Должен был заставлять докторов «удобно» забывать о своих пациентах, позволяя им заражать окружающих. Должен был направлять крыс в человеческие жилища и блох на их одежды.

Он должен был быть злым.

Тем не менее, вот он. Прижимает к своей груди малолетнего ребенка, пока ее мать захлебывается кровью, скопившейся в горле. Это были последние мгновенья ее жизни, и маленькая девочка громко зарыдала, уткнувшись Кроули в грудь. Он крепко обнял ее, пытаясь успокоить. Кроули никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы позволять детям страдать. Это было его ахиллесовой пятой.

Весь город был охвачен болезнью и смертью. Он даже видел Смерть собственной персоной несколько раз, и имя Мора шептали подобно проклятьям, хоть Кроули и не встречал их лично. Но демоны и Смерть работали в разных областях, а посему они не трогали друг друга.

По большей части, во всяком случае. Потому что сейчас Кроули проклинал Смерть, вошедшего в дом вместе с тишиной, внезапно обрушившейся на комнату в момент, когда душа матери была отправлена на суд. _Почему_ Смерть не делает перерывов? _Почему_ он должен причинять столько боли и страданий? Смерть даже не взглянул на демона, продолжая свою работу. Кроули и не ожидал ответа, тем не менее, выругаться было приятно.

Ребенок издал икающий звук, и Кроули успокаивающее погладил ее по волосам, все еще прижимая к своей груди. Они покинули дом, и их глаза блестели от слез.

Совершенно неожиданно девочка испарилась из его рук с резким хлопком. Сердце Кроули сжалось от страха, и он дико заозирался по сторонам, пока его взгляд не упал на Азирафаэля, стоявшего в нескольких шагах слева от него, с рукой все еще занесенной для чуда.

— Все в порядке, — Азирафаэль подошел ближе, одаривая демона напряженной улыбкой. — Я отправил ее в безопасное место. У нее есть родня за пределами страны. С ней все должно быть в порядке.

Кроули молчаливо кивнул, чувствуя замешательство.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он резче, чем того хотел.

Азирафаэль поморщился и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Ну, я слышал, что-то неладное творится здесь. Много смертей и донесений о демонической активности. Я пришел помешать тебе.

У любого, кто наблюдал бы за ними со стороны, создалось бы впечатление, что эти двое на противоположных сторонах. Но после пяти тысячи лет знакомства друг с другом Кроули _знал_ Азирафаэля. Он мог сказать, что все это было лишь прикрытием для ангельского начальства. В действительности же Кроули чувствовал беспокойство, исходящее от ангела, и волну облегчения, накрывшую его в момент, когда он нашел демона живым и невредимым (и технически не помогающим распространению чумы, а успокаивающим пострадавших).

Кроули не стал раскрывать, что видит Азирафаэля насквозь, и вместо этого подыграл ему, на тот случай если их кто-нибудь подслушивал.

— Тебе не остановить злодейства, обрушившиеся на этот город, — медленно начал он, наблюдая за глазами Азирафаэля, чтобы убедиться, что тот понимает скрытый смысл. Азирафаэль твердо встретил его взгляд, понимание горело глубоко внутри. — Все что ты можешь, — это отступить, пока я делаю то, что должен.

— Добро всегда побеждает, злодей. Ты не сможешь помешать мне помочь этому городу, как бы ты не старался.

Демон сдержал улыбку. Конечно, Азирафаэль не покинет этот город так просто. Конечно, он поможет ему спасти как можно больше людей. Кроули коротко кивнул, а затем развернулся и быстро зашагал вдоль по улице, призывая все свои демонические силы, чтобы понять, кто из людей наиболее всего сейчас находится в бедственном положении, и попытаться им помочь. Азирафаэль последовал за ним по пятам, обеспокоенно нахмурив лоб.

Так продолжалось неделями. Кроули рассказал Азирафаэлю о том, как распространяется чума, и они оба начудесили на себя защиту от крыс и блох, которую так же накладывали на всех выживших, которых им удавалось найти, прежде чем Азирафаэль отправлял их за пределы страны с помощью чуда. Это была грязная работа. Это ощущалось ужасно. Азирафаэль спасал тех, кого мог, в то время как Кроули заботился о том, чтобы для тех, кого уже не спасти, конец был быстрым и безболезненным (позже он скажет своему начальству, что просто хотел, чтобы как можно больше людей умерло, поэтому и ускорил процесс).

У них была система.

А потом она сломалась.

Кроули не был уверен, произошло ли это из-за того, что его начальство узнало об их с Азирафаэлем маленьком предприятии и послало какого-то демона осуществить наказание, или же этот демон просто действовал по своей собственной воле. Но пока Кроули помогал довольно большей семье подготовиться к смерти троих ее членов, он почувствовал острый щепок укуса. Кроули дернул ногой и посмотрел вниз. Крыса. Внутри живота что-то резко оборвалось, и, подняв глаза, он увидел ничего не подозревающего Азирафаэля, держащего за руку жену главы семейства, а прямо за ним низшего демона со злобной улыбкой на лице и рукой все еще поднятой для управления крысой.

Он вскочил на ноги, сбив с толку всех находящихся в сознании людей в комнате, и бросился на демона, но тот исчез, прежде чем кто-либо смог заметить его присутствие. Азирафаэль моргнул, глядя на Кроули, немой вопрос застыл на его губах. Кроули заколебался, стоит ли рассказывать ему о том, что случилось? Какая-то его часть не хотела беспокоить ангела. В конце концов, это было просто развоплощение. Он мог развоплотить себя сам, на крайний случай, и вернуться обратно на Землю в два счета. Но с другой стороны он не мог оставить Азирафаэля заботиться о больных в одиночку. Бумажная волокита при развоплощении занимала довольно много времени (об этом демон знал не понаслышке), и Кроули не был уверен, что к тому времени как он вернется на Землю, чума уже не закончится.

Нет, он будет оставаться в живых так долго, как сможет. И он будет помогать стольким людям, скольким сможет. Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и крыса, укусившая его за лодыжку еще два раза, пока он отвлекался, упала замертво.

В глазах Азирафаэля горели вопросы, которые он не мог задать, будучи в окружении смертных, и он неохотно отвел взгляд обратно к женщине, сжимающей его руку. Кроули глубоко вздохнул и, извинившись, вернулся к умирающим членам семьи.

Он почувствовал симптомы чумы уже на следующий день. Демон был очень вялым, и у него ужасно болело все тело. Они с Азирафаэлем работали без перерывов уже несколько недель, но он еще ни разу не чувствовал себя настолько больным и уставшим как сейчас, на восходе солнца. Азирафаэль, кажется, начал замечать, что демон притих, и в перерыве между домами пытался выяснить, что происходит и почему демон ведет себя так странно, но Кроули лишь продолжал отмахиваться и менять тему разговора.

Кроули понимал, что ему нужно либо рассказать Азирафаэлю о том, что происходит, либо отстраниться от ангела, чтобы спокойно умереть. И учитывая то, насколько затуманенным ощущался его разум, он не был уверен, что произойдет первым. На данный момент они оба знали симптомы всех разновидностей чумы. Их было три, как они выяснили. Одна чума поражала легкие, хотя этот вид не был так распространен в Англии, как в остальной Европе. Другая проявляла себя гноящимися бубонами, появляющимися на внутренней стороне бедра, а затем распространяющимися вверх к паху. Третья же проявлялась такими же бубонами, но располагавшимися у больных на шее, распространяясь дальше к подмышкам. Хотя, по прошествии некоторого времени, отличить второй и третий виды чумы друг от друга было очень сложно, потому что бубоны распространялись по телу очень быстро. Иногда конечности людей чернели и умирали раньше их самих, иногда людей тошнило кровью, иногда они просто тихо умирали. Но никто не продержался больше недели. Большинство умирало примерно через пять дней (с помощью Кроули этот срок обычно сокращался всего до двух), но иногда бывало и такое, что больной страдал целую неделю. Кроули стиснул зубы. Ему нужно было стать таким больным. Он должен был продержаться неделю или дольше. Он не мог оставить Азирафаэля одного, разгребать весь этот ужас.

Так что он вытолкнул прочь туман из своей головы и заставил тело зайти в следующий дом, а затем в еще один. Большую часть времени он молчал и просто позволял Азирафаэлю рассказывать людям историю, которую они придумали: якобы они доктора, и что они пришли, чтобы убедиться в том, что никто не страдает сверх меры. Их не впустили только один раз, пару недель назад. В большинстве же случаев люди позволяли им войти, не желая продлевать напрасные страдания своих близких.

Кроули проник в этот дом на третий день после укуса, радуясь тому, что солнечные очки скрывают его глаза от жильцов, потому что он был уверен, они сейчас были налиты кровью точно так же, как у жертвы чумы, ничком лежавшей на кровати. Он опустился на колени перед постелью и положил руку на ее маленькую грудь, исследуя взглядом бубоны, вздувшиеся под ее подбородком. Слезы текли по ее щекам, когда она посмотрела на Кроули.

— Я умру, да? — прохрипела она, и что-то скрутилось внутри Кроули, когда он понял, что это был маленький мальчик, голос которого еще не успел сломаться.

Кроули открыл, было, рот чтобы заверить ребенка в том, что с ним все будет в порядке, но ложь застряла у него в горле.

—Мне жаль, — все, что он сумел сказать, прежде чем позволил демоническому чуду пройти вниз по руке к груди мальчика, мгновенно останавливая его сердце.

Хаос воцарился в комнате, люди рыдали и требовали, чтобы Кроули вернул мальчика обратно, Азирафаэль делал все возможное, чтобы успокоить их, пытаясь объяснить, что мальчик больше не мучается и он теперь в безопасности на небесах. Кроули не был уверен на счет правдивости последнего, но, кажется, это успокоило семью достаточно, чтобы они с Азирафаэлем могли покинуть дом без рукоприкладства. В этот раз все было гораздо быстрее, чем всегда, потому что обычно Кроули предпочитал давать возможность семьям попрощаться. Но это был ребенок, и Кроули не мог позволить ему страдать.

Как только они оказались на улице, Кроули почувствовал, как его охватывает головокружение и пошатнулся, хватаясь за дерево, чтобы не упасть. Азирафаэль был уже тут как тут.

— Кроули? — спросил он, поддерживая демона за локоть.

Кроули поднял взгляд на Азирафаэля, но быстро опустил, осознав, что его очки чуть соскользнули с носа, обнажая налитые кровью глаза.

Но было слишком поздно. У Азирафаэля перехватило дыхание, и он утянул их вдвоем опуститься на колени в небольшом садике между двумя зданиями, где их никто не побеспокоит. Он протянул руку и снял с Кроули очки, несмотря на все его протесты. Когда очки исчезли с его лица, Кроули крепко зажмурил глаза.

Мягкая рука Азирафаэля легла на его щеку.

— Мой дорогой, _пожалуйста,_ посмотри на меня.

И, о Сатана, то, сколько страха было в этой просьбе, едва не разбило Кроули сердце. Поэтому он неохотно открыл глаза.

Азирафаэль не смог сдержать всхлип, вырвавшийся из его горла, он отбросил очки прочь и обхватил лицо Кроули обеими руками.

— Когда ты собирался рассказать мне? — спросил он. В его голосе звучала боль предательства.

«Это не справедливо», — обиженно подумал Кроули. Он опустил свой взгляд, но этого было достаточно для ангела. Спустя пять тысяч лет, Азирафаэль тоже знал Кроули.

— Ты собирался довести себя до развоплощения просто, чтобы спасти этих людей? — с трепетом спросил он.

Кроули заколебался, не зная, стоит ли говорить о том, что это все было не столько для людей, сколько для Азирафаэля. Чтобы он не страдал в одиночестве, помогая всем этим смертным. Но Кроули был уверен, что Азирафаэль не разделит его чувства, поэтому в ответ лишь слабо кивнул. Азирафаэль сжал его крепче.

— Ты глупый демон, ты даже не попытаешься попробовать себя вылечить?

Он грустно моргнул.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Азирафаэль не стал ждать ни секундой дольше. Он поднял свою руку, готовый призвать святое чудо, но Кроули быстро схватил ее, прежде чем ангел сумел что-то сделать.

— Нет! — воскликнул он, посмотрев вверх так, будто Небеса могли его услышать. — Если они узнают, что ты использовал чудо, чтобы спасти меня, ты точно Падешь!

Азирафаэль нахмурил брови и попытался сбросить с себя хватку Кроули.

— Мне все равно, — выплюнул он и снова поднял руку. Кроули хватался за него изо всех сил.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — взмолился он. — Это просто добавит нам проблем. Какой-то демон наслал на меня крысу, так что я думаю, в Аду будут меня ждать. Если я не появлюсь, они проверят почему. И затем у тебя будут проблемы и с Небесами и с Адом. Я не могу позволить тебе рисковать своим статусом ради меня, Ангел. _Пожалуйста._

Азирафаэль нахмурился еще сильнее, и в его голосе появилась резкость, но Кроули мог различить страх, скрывающийся за грубостью, когда тот сказал:

— Почему тебя заботит мой статус? Ты демон, ты должен хотеть, чтобы я Пал.

Кроули покачал головой и почувствовал, как коченеет, когда болезненное потрясение охватило его.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты Пал, — слабо сказал он.

— О, чтобы ты мог рассказать всем своим дружкам о том, что водишь дружбу с ангелом? — слова Азирафаэля ранили, но Кроули слишком устал, чтобы обижаться.

— Потому что ты счастлив, будучи ангелом. И мне нравится видеть тебя счастливым.

Весь гнев Азирафаэля испарился в одно мгновение, так что он теперь даже не мог симулировать ярость.

— Мне нравится видеть тебя живым, — прошептал он, касаясь чужого лба своим собственным.

Кроули набрал в грудь воздуха для ответа, но почувствовал, как давится им. Он закашлялся, отворачиваясь от Азирафаэля, чтобы не заразить и его тоже.Демон продолжал кашлять, но это не приносило облегчения, наоборот, он начал чувствовать в груди жжение, заставляющее кашлять еще сильнее. Окончательно оттолкнув от себя ангела, Кроули встал на четвереньки, откашливая собственные легкие. Он почувствовал прикосновение ласковой руки к своей спине и грустно улыбнулся Азирафаэлю, прежде чем закашляться с новой силой.

Наконец приступ кашля прекратился, оставив после себя ощущение чего-то мокрого. Все тело горело, и, когда Кроули открыл глаза (когда он успел их закрыть?), он увидел брызги крови между своими руками. Его глаза расширились, но он не смог найти в себе силы пошевелиться. Благо, Азирафаэль поднял его в своих объятьях и поспешил прочь. Кроули чувствовал себя немного неловко из-за того что его несли на руках как ребенка, но другая его часть была благодарна за то, что ему не пришлось идти самому. Он не был уверен, смог ли бы он вообще.

Они вошли в пустой дом. Кроули смутно узнавал его. Они с Азирафаэлем уже бывали здесь, когда помогали очередному смертному. Тогда они успели попасть к человеку сразу же, как только он заразился, поэтому дом все еще оставался относительно чистым и свободным от чумы. Азирафаэль уложил Кроули на кровать.

— …Не должен быть здесь, — сказал Кроли, тяжело дыша.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Глупости, твой дом слишком далеко.

— Нет, — прохрипел Кроули.— Я имел в виду, _ты_ не должен быть здесь. Ты должен помогать жертвам чумы. Ты не можешь просто остановиться из-за меня.

— _Ты_ жертва чумы, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, едва сдерживая слезы от того, что произнесенная вслух, эта фраза вдруг сделала всю ситуацию более реальной.

Кроули застонал, слегка покашливая из-за саднящего горла.

— Я могу сотворить себе что-нибудь, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше.

Словно в доказательство своим словам он щелкнул пальцами, и на прикроватном столике появилась бадья с холодной водой и чистый кусок ткани. Он протянул руку и шлепнул ткань (с которой все еще ручьями текла вода) себе на глаза.

— Видишь? — сказал он с ухмылкой. — Люди так не могут. Поэтому ты должен идти и помочь им.

Он сдвинул ткань выше на лоб, чтобы посмотреть на своего ангела, и почувствовал, как что-то сжалось глубоко в груди от взгляда, которым Азирафаэль наградил его.

На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла густая тишина, пока Азирафаэль не нарушил ее, отведя взгляд в сторону и тихо вздохнув.

— Хорошо, я пойду помогу трем семьям, а затем вернусь к тебе. Кроули почувствовал волну облегчения, когда Азирафаэль поднялся и медленно пошел к входной двери. — Если что-нибудь случится… — он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Просто не дай ничему случиться, пока меня нет, — тихо сказал он, а затем, щелкнув пальцами, исчез.

Кроули тяжело откинулся на кровати, больше не пытаясь быть сильным. Он боролся с чумой в своем теле уже почти четыре дня, и она начала брать над ним верх. Его воображение уже почти отказывалось работать. Все тело ужасно болело, а горло жгло. Он свесился с края кровати и закашлялся, с легким беспокойством отмечая, что брызги крови стали больше, чем раньше. Он оценил свое тело. Конечно, оно болело, но где именно? Грудь немного, но больше всего шея. Он потянулся к ней рукой и почувствовал, как у него в жилах холодеет кровь, когда нащупал маленькую, размером с грецкий орех, припухлость у себя под подбородком.

Кроули тяжело откинулся на кровати, больше не пытаясь быть сильным. Он боролся с чумой в своем теле уже почти четыре дня, и она начала брать над ним верх. Его воображение уже почти отказывалось работать. Все тело ужасно болело, а горло жгло. Он свесился с края кровати и закашлялся, с легким беспокойством отмечая, что брызги крови стали больше, чем раньше. Он оценил свое тело. Конечно, оно болело, но где именно? Грудь немного, но больше всего шея. Он потянулся к ней рукой и почувствовал, как у него в жилах холодеет кровь, когда нащупал маленькую, размером с грецкий орех, припухлость у себя под подбородком.

Прошло некоторое время, и Кроули начал в буквальном смысле чувствовать, как угасает. Неуклюже он снова окунул ткань в холодную воду и вернул обратно на лоб. С лихорадкой, которая, он знал, у него была, это ощущалось восхитительно. Без чего-либо еще, на что он мог направить свою энергию, все, что ему оставалось — оценивать, насколько плохо он себя чувствует, что заставляло его чувствовать себя еще хуже. Это было все, о чем он мог думать. Это был порочный круг.

Его разум все сильнее и сильнее заволакивал туман. Ткань на его лбу стала теплой и тяжелой, но он не мог скоординировать движения своих рук, чтобы смочить ее. Лихорадка не отступит, он понимал это. Ничего здесь уже не поделаешь.

Какая-то небольшая его часть хотела, чтобы Азирафаэль был рядом, помог ему намочить ткань, держал его за руку и… может быть, даже сделал то, что Кроули делал для безнадежных больных, просто положил бы всему этому конец. Но опять же, он не мог желать, чтобы Азирафаэль запятнал себя убийством. Часть его хотела потянуться всем своим естеством, попытаться призвать Азирафаэля обратно. Он немедленно пресек эту мысль. Он не мог позволить Азирафаэлю попасть в беду или Пасть из-за него. Он слишком гордился своим Ангелом, слишком гордился тем, чего Азирафаэль достиг, слишком гордился, чтобы ставить что-то настолько незначительное, как собственный комфорт, выше благополучия Азирафаэля.

Вместо этого он лежал на этой кровати и страдал, совсем один.

Крики боли и отчаяния раздавались по всему городу, став лишь фоновым шумом. Просто звук затухания очередной жизни. Кроули знал, что, в конце концов, его смерть станет просто статистикой. И он знал, что рано или поздно он вернется, ведь он был демоном, приставленным к Земле, и у него еще оставалась работа. Но это не значит, что он хотел умирать.

Он хотел лишь остаться с Азирафаэлем и убедиться в том, что они помогли как можно большему количеству людей покинуть город. Вместе. Он хотел увидеть облегчение на лице Азирафаэля, когда число погибших перестало бы расти. Но он знал, что если он останется, Азирафаэль попадет в беду.

Все горело.

Как адское пламя, но изнутри. Он часто задышал, пытаясь охладить себя. Теплая мокрая ткань, капающая на глаза вода раздражала его.

Внезапно ткань убрали, и, когда ее вернули обратно, она ощущалась великолепно холодной на его лихорадочном лбу. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Все было мутным и плыло, пока он не заставил свой взгляд сфокусироваться. Но он знал, даже не полагаясь на зрение, что его Ангел вернулся. Его теплая аура была бальзамом против паники и боли Кроули.

Что-то теплое и мягкое коснулось его руки, нежно сжимая. Слова звучали, но Кроли не мог понять их. Они были ласковыми, такими же теплыми и мягкими, как пальцы, обхватившие его холодную руку. Он хотел ответить, сказать Азирафаэлю, что он не может разобрать его слов, но все равно знает, что ангел здесь. Он пытался говорить, но получался лишь влажный кашель, оставлявший на его щеке струйку горячей жидкости с металлическим вкусом.

Ткань тут же заскользила по его щеке, вытирая кровь. Каждый его вздох сопровождался хриплым клокотанием, и Кроули, найдя этот звук раздражающим, просто перестал дышать. Ему все равно это было не нужно. Рука сжала его крепче, и в голосе появились нотки отчаяния.

У Кроули защемило сердце. Он не мог позволить Азирафаэлю страдать. Потому что сейчас оба они страдали напрасно. Так что он снова закрыл глаза и беззвучно позвал Смерть. Он надеялся что Смерть услышит его. Он был демоном, в конце концов. И Смерть должен был заниматься своими делами.

Но тут на него нахлынул страх, и он почувствовал ответную волну черноты, омывающую его сознание. Голос над ним что-то зашептал и звучал испуганно. Он собрал в себе все оставшиеся силы, чтобы сделать с рукой Азирафаэля нечто, что, как он надеялся, было успокаивающим пожатием, прежде чем Смерть силой отделил Кроули от его физической оболочки своей косой и отбросил демона вниз. Кроули пытался забраться обратно на Землю, он распустил свои иссиня-черные крылья и махал ими изо всех сил, надеясь продержаться достаточно, чтобы сказать Азирафаэлю, что он еще вернется. Сказать ему, чтобы он не волновался. Сказать ему, что с ними все будет хорошо.

Он не смог даже разглядеть Азирафаэля, прежде чем его затянуло вниз, словно в черную дыру.


	2. Гнев

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль дает Кроули понять, что на самом деле он чувствует по поводу смерти демона. (tw: графическое описание смерти от бубонной чумы, упоминание рвоты)

**1361 н.э.**

Азирафаэль не назвал бы себя злопамятным. Он был ангелом, в конце концов. Предполагалось, что он должен быть милым, всепрощающим и ласковым.

Но когда он сидел в пустой таверне, уже чувствуя алкоголь, теплом разливающийся по венам, и увидел мелькание очень знакомой рыжей макушки, он потерял голову.

Азирафаэль вскочил на ноги и толкнул Кроули локтем в грудь, прижимая его к стене. Трактирщик уже направился к ним, собираясь разнять драку, но ангел щелкнул пальцами, заставляя мужчину впасть в транс. Азирафаэль _не собирался_ останавливаться. 

— О чем, черт возьми, ты только думал? — рявкнул он, глаза ярко горели праведным гневом.

Кроули с печалью встретил его взгляд, подняв руки в примирительном жесте.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, но Азирафаэль зарычал и втолкнул локоть глубже в его грудь. 

— Прости? _Прости?!_ С чего ты решил, что «прости» будет достаточно? — теперь его взгляд, обращенный на друга, горел невыплаканными слезами. Голос подскочил на октаву. — С чего ты решил, что можешь просто взять и умереть у меня на руках, а потом не возвращаться обратно больше десяти лет и после всего этого ожидать, что никчемное «прости» все уладит? 

Азирафаэль резко отступил назад, опускаясь обратно на свой стул и слишком крепко сжимая в руках чашку с алкоголем. Кроули улучил момент, чтобы оценить обстановку, а затем подошел и тихо сел рядом. Азирафаэль отказался смотреть в его сторону.

— Я пытался спасти тебя, знаешь, — сказал ангел после некоторого молчания, мгновенно привлекая к себе внимание Кроули. Он сделал еще один глоток, смакуя горький привкус на языке. — Ты сказал мне не делать этого, но я не смог просто сидеть, позволяя тебе умирать. Когда я вернулся обратно от тех семей, ты, задыхаясь, лежал на кровати и бормотал что-то про полотенце у себя на голове. Я понял, что ты не протянешь и больше часа. Тогда я взял тебя за руку и попытался облегчить эту муку насколько мог. Небольшое благословение, чтобы ослабить твою боль, — его блестящий от слез взгляд остекленел от нахлынувших воспоминаний. — И когда Смерть вошел через парадную дверь, я встал между вами. Я сказал ему, что если он хочет добраться до тебя, то должен будет сначала пройти через меня. И знаешь, что он сделал? Он рассмеялся. Он сказал: «Тело, которое ты удерживаешь, уже сдалось, ты ничего не сможешь сделать, чтобы остановить меня». Я пытался просить его поменять нас местами. Я пытался требовать забрать и меня тоже. Но, в конце концов, все, что он сделал, это поднял свою косу, стоя в дверном проеме, — голос Азирафаэля опустился до едва уловимого шепота. — И я почувствовал, как ты ускользнул вниз. 

Глаза Кроули тоже были мокрыми от слез. Он и понятия не имел, что Азирафаэль сделал для него. Все произошло так быстро. 

Азирафаэль продолжил, по-прежнему не глядя на Кроули: 

— Хотел бы я сделать это сам, как ты делал для всех тех семей. Избавлял их от их боли. Но я не смог бы сделать это с тобой…

— Я и не ждал этого от тебя, Ангел…

— Молчать, — Азирафаэль метнул на Кроули злобный взгляд из-под ресниц, а затем продолжил, уставившись в собственную чашку. — И самая худшая часть всего этого была вовсе не в том, как тебя рвало кровью. Вовсе не в том, что твоя шея покрылась чернеющими нарывами и бубонами размером с куриное яйцо и не в том, как твои пальцы посерели, когда тело умирало по кусочкам. Самое худшее было даже не в том, с какой легкостью ты соскользнул, — осанка Азирафаэля потеряла свою жесткость, и он ссутулился, закрывая руками лицо. — Самое худшее было в том, что ты даже не собирался мне ничего рассказать, — прошептал он. — Ты планировал сделать это все, все эти страдания, в одиночку, пока я продолжал бы нашу маленькую спасательную операцию своими силами. Я не знаю, насколько ты плохого мнения обо мне, может, ты предполагал, что я даже не замечу твоего отсутствия. Или не почувствую твоих страданий. Может, ты подумал, что защитишь меня от боли, если просто оставишь в неведении. 

Наконец, _наконец_ , Азирафаэль встретился взглядом с Кроули. И ангел выглядел таким уставшим. Таким измученным и истощенным. Больше, чем когда-либо за всю ту вечность, что Кроули знал его. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень страдал из-за всего этого, Кроули. Больше всего ранило не осознание того, что тебя развоплотит, а то, что ты не доверил мне помочь тебе. Тебя не было уже несколько лет, но не прошло и дня, чтобы я не жалел о том, что не показывал тебе, как много ты для меня значишь. Как глубоко я сожалею, что заставил тебя чувствовать потребность скрывать от меня свои страдания. 

Кроули потянулся, чтобы положить руку Азирафаэлю на спину, объяснения уже были готовы сорваться с его языка. Но Азирафаэль отстранился.

— Нет. Мне не нужна твоя жалость. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что _должен_ рассказывать мне вещи. Я просто думал… — его голос пропал, и он покачал головой. — Это не важно.

Он встал и начал пробираться к выходу из таверны.

На этот раз уже Кроули вскочил на ноги и схватил Азирафаэля за запястье, лишь крепче сжимая, когда тот попытался вырваться. 

— Нет, Ангел. Ты высказался. Теперь моя очередь, — он ослабил хватку, соскальзывая ниже и беря Азирафаэля за руку. — Это было ошибкой с моей стороны, скрывать все от тебя. Ты абсолютно прав. Я не знаю, о чем я думал. Конечно, ты бы заметил мое отсутствие и поинтересовался бы, что случилось. Если бы я был на твоем месте, у меня бы разбилось се…ер… я бы был очень удручен, узнай я о том, что ты прячешь от меня свою боль, особенно, если бы это означало, что ты развоплотишься. Я поступил неправильно. Ты и я – команда. И мы чертовски хорошая команда, судя по нашей работе во время эпидемии «черной смерти». У нас есть наше Соглашение: протягивать руку помощи при необходимости, держаться друг от друга подальше. Я должен был понимать, что мы могли бы решить проблему как команда, как мы всегда делаем. Я не должен был пытаться сделать все один. Я доверяю тебе, больше чем доверяю кому-либо еще во всей вселенной. И мне жаль, что я заставил почувствовать тебя так, будто ты не мой друг. 

Азирафаэль уставился вниз на их переплетенные руки, случая молча. Кроули перестал дышать, разжав пальцы достаточно, чтобы Азирафаэль смог вырваться, если бы захотел. 

И спустя несколько мгновений именно это он и сделал. 

Кроули почувствовал, как его сердце разбивается на кусочки. Бессчетные года, века, эпохи, проведенные вместе, все отброшены прочь из-за одной трагической ошибки. Он уже собирался сделать шаг назад, уважая решение Азирафаэля, но был остановлен рыдающим ангелом, сгребшим его в свои объятия. 

Удивление - не то слово, каким можно было описать чувство, захлестнувшее Кроули. Азирафаэль обнимал его крепко, уткнувшись лицом Кроули в плечо, и, рыдая, нес какую-то чепуху о том, что прощает его, что они команда, о том, как сильно он скучал за последние двенадцать лет. Кроули обнял Азирафаэля в ответ, и вместе они сползли на пол. 

Азирафаэль шмыгнул носом, плача уже не так сильно, и, в конце концов, чуть отодвинулся, чтобы встретиться с Кроули взглядом. Ангел страдальчески нахмурился и ткнул пальцем Кроули в грудь.

— Ты никогда больше не сделаешь такого со мной, ты понял меня, злодей? 

Губы Кроули дрогнули в легкой ухмылке от знакомого прозвища, за которым стояло так много тепла. И он знал, что был прощен.

— Я понял, — сказал он с напускной серьезностью, когда они отстранились друг от друга. — В конце концов, я не соперник разгневанному Началу. 


	3. Лень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули спит в течение столетия из-за хронической боли.

**1798 н. э.**

Кроули было не привыкать к боли. Она была одной из негласных должностных обязанностей демона, как он полагал. Или, точнее, змея, проклятого ползать по земле и есть грязь. Внезапно обнаружив, что змей не ест эту самую грязь, Всевышняя, должно быть, очень разозлилась, потому как, если вначале Кроули мог игнорировать это, то со временем он начал чувствовать себя все более и более больным. 

Его руки покалывало, подушечки пальцев часто немели. В его плечах всегда чувствовались потянутые мышцы, а шея была в состоянии, когда одно резкое движение приводило к судороге. Кроули знал об этом, это случалось уже несколько раз. 

Но его позвоночник и ноги. О, Небеса, его _ноги_.

Каждый шаг ощущался, будто он ходил по битому стеклу, присыпанному солью. Так, что движение приносило не только жалящую боль, но и жжение, поднимающееся вверх по всей конечности. Его стопы, как и руки, часто немели. И ощущение покалывания могло продолжаться часами. Иногда оно было настолько сильным, что перехватывало дыхание, и демону приходилось сидеть совершенно неподвижно, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию. 

Его колени были невероятно жесткими, но в то же время слишком разболтанными и шаткими. Его бедра компенсировали скованность, но он часто покачивался, пытаясь ходить, потому что колени просто отказывались сгибаться. Это ощущалось как трение кости о кость, и когда ему приходилось сгибать ноги в коленях (лестницы вообще были изобретением Ада, Кроули был в этом уверен), они издавали болезненный хруст. Но вместо того, чтобы принести облегчение, это только вызывало вспышку огня, ползущего вверх и вниз по его ноге. 

В конце концов, стало слишком тяжело.

Он пытался обращаться к знахарям в былые времена. Он пробовал современную медицину (или то, что считалось «современным» в конце 1700-х годов). Он пробовал акупунктуру и таблетки, но ничего не помогало. Когда доктор покидал жилище Кроули после очередного неудачного сеанса, он нахмурился и обратился к демону:

— Мне жаль, мистер Кроули, но я ничем больше не могу вам помочь. Просто не нервничайте. Много отдыхайте и пейте достаточно воды. Если я больше не получу от вас вестей, я помолюсь за вас. 

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Я, правда, предпочел бы, чтобы вы этого не делали, — бросил он и захлопнул дверь, прежде чем доктор смог ответить.

Но затем он начал размышлять. Отдых? То есть, как сон? Он окинул взглядом коттедж, который называл домом. Конечно, тут была спальня, но она была больше для красоты. В случае визита гостей, он не хотел объяснять, почему у него нет спальни. По этой же причине у него была кухня. Несмотря на то, что в холодильнике всегда была свежая еда, он не позволял гостям есть. Нет, это был запас для… кого-то другого. 

Он направился в спальню и, щелкнув пальцами, зажег фонарь, подвешенный прямо в дверном проеме. Кровать покрывал тонкий слой пыли, но от него с легкостью избавились еще одним щелчком. Кроули вошел в спальню и задвинул шторы, закрывая полуденное солнце.

Какой от этого был вред? Он никогда не спал раньше, так почему бы не попробовать?

Кроули знал, что люди предпочитают спать в удобной одежде. Обычные платья или головные уборы были из неподходящей для сна материи. Он наколдовал себе кружевную хлопковую ночную рубашку и попробовал ткань на ощупь. Она была достаточно мягкой, лучше, чем душная одежда этой эпохи. Тем более, он не планировал, чтобы его кто-нибудь видел.

Он завалился на кровать и поморщился от того, каким жестким ощущался матрас. Тем не менее, когда он повернулся на спину, жесткость стала очень приятной, она поддерживала его позвоночник в выпрямленном состоянии. Но без приливающей к ногам крови, они тут же онемели, и демону пришлось пошевелить пальцами, чтобы вернуть конечностям чувствительность. Когда он поднял голову и посмотрел вниз на свои ноги, он тут же столкнулся с новой проблемой. 

Спину свело судорогой сразу в трех местах. Прямо справа от его шеи, в грудном и поясничном отделах. Кроули ахнул, крепко зажмурился и задержал дыхание, ожидая, когда это пройдет.

Не прошло.

Его плечи оставались в напряжении, не позволяя даже откинуть голову назад, чтобы проверить принесло бы это облегчение. Все ощущалось зажатым в одном положении, и Кроули не мог сделать ничего, чтобы это прошло. Непроизвольный стон вырвался из глубины его глотки. 

Когда он осознал, что боль не прекратится, он заставил себя сделать три настраивающих вдоха сквозь стиснутые зубы и перекатился на бок, позволяя щеке прижаться к подушке. Спазмы в спине ожили с новой силой и пронзили его электрическими вспышками боли, затихая. Он облегченно выдохнул и крепко вцепился в свое новое положение. Он мог чувствовать боль, прямо под кожей, ожидающую своего часа. Он забыл о своих ногах, которые окончательно онемели и были сейчас для него бесполезны. 

Примерно спустя час угроза надвигающихся судорог начала спадать, по мере того, как его тело пыталось выяснить, почему оно лежит ничком. Это не означало, что стало лучше. О, нет. Это просто означало, что нависшая угроза сделала три шага назад. Мышцы его шеи все еще были перерастянуты, а ноги кололо так, словно они горели в огне. Его руки были не очень-то рады лежать так неподвижно, сложенные под лицом, в то время как весь он свернулся в некий калачик с выпрямленной спиной. 

Как у людей получалось отдыхать, вообще казалось чудом. Может быть, это оно и было, рассудил он, если демон не может этого делать. 

Прошло какое-то время. Это мог быть час, это могла быть неделя. Кроули понятия не имел. Он знал только, что его тело ощущалось, будто оно плывет.

Это плавучее ощущение начиналось постепенно, а потом охватило его всего и сразу. Звуки извне затихли, тусклый солнечный свет, каким-то образом сумевший просочиться сквозь шторы, померк в темноте, и, что самое главное, боль, которая так долго держала Кроули в своих когтистых объятьях, пошла на спад.

Он был в безопасности здесь, в лимбе. Не в Раю, не в Аду и даже толком не на Земле. Небольшой островок уединения, тихий, темный и безболезненный. Кроули хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда. 

Но, так или иначе, сознание вернулось к нему.

Или скорее, оно _обрушилось_ в него так, что перехватило дыхание и чуть не вырвало, настолько сильной стала боль.

Его спина, его плечи, его шея, его бедра, его ноги, его руки, его голова.

Он попытался сесть так, чтобы как следует очистить голову, а затем собрать себя заново, но его тело совершенно отказывалось двигаться. Когда он медленно выпрямил руку, он почувствовал легкое трение кости о кость и поморщился. Судя по ощущениям, он возвращался обратно к жизни.

Сидеть прямо было тяжелым испытанием. Сильная боль, горевшая внутри него и вызывавшая тошноту, начала проявлять себя в виде мигрени, которая была именно тем, что Кроули в данный момент было нужно.

Он знал, что должен вернуться к работе. Но ему было так больно, и отдых, сон, ощущался так хорошо. Он неуклюже поднялся на дрожащие ноги и, прихрамывая, поплелся в ванную. Он был уверен, что его вырвет от того, как сильно раскалывалась голова. Но ничего не произошло. Он сполоснул лицо водой и побрел к входной двери, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. Был рассвет. Должно быть, он спал всю ночь.

Когда он выглянул наружу, он опешил. Кроули гордился тем, что владеет довольно красивым садом и считал себя неплохим садоводом. И все же, выглянув, он увидел, что все всего прекрасные зеленые растения стали коричневыми и сухими. Это была какая-то бессмыслица. Он поливал их только вчера, перед тем как пришел доктор. Демон выскочил на улицу, не заботясь о том, что все еще был в ночной рубашке, и зажал один из листов между пальцами. Они были мертвы. Окончательно и бесповоротно мертвы. 

Он нахмурил лоб в замешательстве. А когда поднял глаза, местность, в которой он жил, оказалась другой. Не намного, но у маленького городка была другая аура. И он не мог ее распознать. 

Кроули махнул рукой какому-то прохожему, проезжавшему мимо верхом на лошади, морщась от того, что ему пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы догнать его, прежде чем он остановился. 

— Простите, прошу меня извинить, но какой сегодня день? — спросил он.

Возможно, он спал дольше, чем он думал. 

— Ну что вы, сегодня день, когда изменения в избирательной системе вступают в силу, миледи, — сказал мужчина, снимая шляпу и указывая ей на здание суда. 

Кроули моргнул, не удосужившись поправить человека. Какого только пола его не считали за все это время. 

— Изменения в избирательной системе?

— Ваш муж не рассказал вам о новом Парламенте, созданном Премьер-министром Чальзом Греем?

У Кроули слегка отвисла челюсть, и ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы убедиться, что его голос звучит спокойно.

— Премьер-министр не Уильям Питт младший? 

Теперь настала очередь мужчины глубоко нахмуриться. 

— Уильям Питт? Нет, хотя имя знакомое. Я думаю, что он был Премьер-министром, когда я был еще совсем мальчишкой. Но я могу и ошибаться, поскольку их было много.

Во рту у Кроули пересохло, и его голос дрогнул, когда он задавал свой следующий вопрос, хотя никто из них не стал этого комментировать. 

— Сэр… какой сейчас год?

— Сейчас 1832, миледи. Вы в порядке?

Он хотел было спешиться с лошади, но Кроули быстро поднял руки, останавливая его. 

— Нет! В смысле…да. Я в порядке. Пожалуйста, не позволяйте мне прерывать ваш день больше, чем я уже. 

И с этими словами он развернулся и быстро заскочил обратно в свой коттедж, прислоняясь к закрытой двери и широко раскрытыми глазами осматривая дом, покрытый пылью и явно обветшавший. «Тридцать пять лет», — выдохнул он, едва способный осмыслить это. И все это пронеслось в мгновения ока. В буквальном смысле. Когда он закрывал глаза, был 1798, а когда он открыл их в следующий раз, уже 1832. Он задумался, что произошло за это время. Заметили ли в Аду его отсутствие? Он не развоплотился, и у него не было гневных вызовов от начальства, так что он решил, что пока не вызывает никаких подозрений. 

Его взгляд снова скользнул к спальне.

Нет! Ему есть чем заняться. Земля сама себя не развратит.

…правда?

С другой стороны, у людей была поразительная способность вызывать хаос друг с другом. Искушения, о которых Кроули даже никогда не задумывался, войны, которые, казалось бы, не имели никакого смысла… люди причиняли боль друг другу независимо от того, был там Кроули или нет.

Эта мысль и заставила его вернуться обратно в спальню.

Если то, что он делает, не имеет никакого значения, то зачем вообще что-либо делать? Кроме того, ему было больно, а спать было так хорошо. Еще несколько лет никому не навредят. 

Он растянулся на животе, лежа на кровати, позволяя своей спине с хрустом встать в менее болезненное положение. Его ноги и руки онемели, но он был рад этому, потому что пелена сна быстро стерла нарастающую мигрень, а тремор конечностей стал просто фоновым шумом.

Через несколько минут он снова уснул, и он больше не проснется до конца этого века. 


	4. Похоть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Попытка Азирафаэля соблазнить человека в клубе для джентльменов обернулась катастрофой.

**1888 н. э.**

Азирафаэль несколько лет был членом клуба для осмотрительных джентльменов и, несмотря на то, что его посещаемость начала снижаться, продолжал прилежно ходить на все их встречи. Они все еще иногда танцевали гавот, но медленно стали превращаться в клуб совсем другого рода. В один из таких, куда молодые люди зачастую приходили только с одной целью (редко, когда эти люди действительно танцевали) — чтобы поболтать между собой и с завсегдатаями клуба и, как часто бывало, разбиться по парам и отправиться в уединенное место. 

Он не был глупцом. Азирафаэль понимал, что происходит. И, если честно, это в какой-то мере интересовало его. В конце концов, он ведь получал удовольствие от других видов человеческой деятельности. Таких как дыхание, еда, чтение, танцы… Почему бы не попробовать что-то новое?

Он никогда не будет начинать первым, говорил он себе, когда узнал во что превратился их маленький клуб. Он будет ходить на собрания, праздно болтать и танцевать и смотреть, что из этого выйдет. Ни один из этих людей не был в его вкусе. Не то чтобы Азирафаэль знал, какой у него «вкус», но пару лет назад он спросил пожилую леди о том, каково это – любить по-человечески, на что она ответила ему, что это теплое чувство, заставляющее тебя забыть, как разговаривать. У вас перехватывает дыхание, когда вы смотрите на свою любовь, и вы сделаете все, чтобы защитить её. У него еще не было такого с этими людьми. 

Азирафаэль размышлял над этим какое-то время. Он любил всех, естественно, но это было частью его бытия ангелом. Он хотел узнать, каково это, чувствовать любовь по-человечески. И разве есть способ лучше, чем переспать с одним из них? В конце концов, этим и был секс, правда ведь? Акт любви? При условии, что было и много других — менее неряшливых — способов показать кому-то свою любовь. (Например, отправлять письма в главный офис, притворяясь кем-то, чтобы этот кто-то мог спать беспробудно девяносто лет). 

Азирафаэль рассудил, что секс по своей сути был довольно прост. При достаточном трении и количестве смазки мужское тело может достичь пика удовольствия, что позволяет выпустить семя для потенциального продолжения рода. Он просто никогда не занимался этим прежде. Судя по всем тем книгам, которые он прочел, это был восхитительный опыт. Некоторые даже называли его райским, хотя Азирафаэлю в это верилось с трудом. Это был, однако, мощный связующий инструмент используемый людьми, который требовал огромного количества доверия и любви, чтобы соединить их души, пусть и на несколько мгновений.

И Азирафаэль жаждал этой близости, ничего более.

Он сел в стороне, напрягся при виде формирующихся небольших группок людей и сделал глубокий вдох, в задумчивости наблюдая за ними. Боковым зрением Азирафаэль заметил, как к нему приблизился рослый молодой человек и протянул зажатый в руке бокал с янтарной жидкостью. 

Азирафаэль удивленно поднял взгляд.

— Ох? — он потянулся за напитком и принял его с улыбкой.

— Ты выглядишь одиноким, — сказал мужчина, понизив голос. 

Сердце Азирафаэля мгновенно забилось чаще. Он наблюдал за взаимодействиями внутри клуба годами, и так обычно все и начиналось. Он напустил на себя спокойное выражение лица и сделал небольшой глоток. Виски. Не самое лучшее на вкус Азирафаэля, но от него можно было быстро опьянеть. Аура человека источала печаль и тоску, и Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его сердце потянулось к нему. 

— Я и был, — сказал Азирафаэль, так же понизив голос. 

После стольких лет игры в демона, как в рамках Соглашения, так и в буквальном смысле притворяясь Кроули почти целый век, он считал, что ему весьма неплохо удается быть тем, кем он на самом деле не является. Мужчина не был в его вкусе, но он все равно хотел попробовать половой акт, да и человек не выглядел ужасно, так что Азирафаэль решил, что он будет притворяться, что хочет, чтобы мужчина стоял перед ним. Кроме того, если ничего особого не получится то, может быть, он мог бы утешить мужчину, ведь он казался таким печальным. Азирафаэль сделал еще один глоток и позволил языку соблазнительно высунуться изо рта, чтобы слизнуть остатки напитка с уголка его верхней губы. 

Мужчина отреагировал мгновенно, залпом прикончив свой виски, и поднял Азирафаэля на ноги прежде, чем позволил ему допить, держа его за руку. 

— Ну что ж, — сказал мужчина, забирая пустой стакан у Азирафаэля и игриво позволяя их пальцам легко соприкоснуться. — Не стать ли нам менее одинокими где-нибудь в другом месте?

Азирафаэль, затаив дыхание, нетерпеливо кивнул. 

Это наконец-то происходит!

Понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы все начало скатываться вниз по наклонной.  
На протяжении всей поездки в экипаже мужчина непрерывно лапал Азирафаэля через одежду, и ангел чувствовал себя невероятно неловко перед всеми, мимо кого они проезжали, не в силах отвести взгляд от своих рук, которые он в беспокойстве заламывал на коленях. Как только они добрались до какой-то грязной гостиницы и заселились в комнату — с только одной кроватью, осознал Азирафаэль в порыве чего-то, что он назвал бы азартом — человек, отбросив все рамки приличия, буквально запрыгнул на него, как только дверь за ними закрылась. 

Он обнял Азирафаэля за шею и прижал его к стене, притираясь бедрами и начиная стягивать галстук-бабочку и пальто.

— Раздевайся, — прорычал он Азирафаэлю в ухо.

Азирафаэль нервничал, и его тело сковало напряжение. Но он сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох и быстро повиновался, снимая с себя всю верхнюю одежду, пока не осталось ничего кроме голубой рубашки и трусов. Он был готов снять и их, но человек схватил его за запястья и приложил к стене, сталкивая их губы вместе для мокрого поцелуя. Азирафаэль сдержал задушенный возглас, человек был на вкус как виски и запихивал свой холодный мокрый язык между его губ. Внезапно Азирафаэль пожалел, что не напился для этого сильнее.

Азирафаэль стоял неподвижно и пытался ответить мужчине на его ласки взаимностью, но понимал, что не делает это так же горячо, как человек, расточающий себя на него. Это было совсем не похоже на то, как пожилая женщина описывала влечение. Это было намного грубее, и Азирафаэль вскоре обнаружил, что не заинтересован в процессе. Но он переборол себя и изо всех сил попытался скопировать человека, даже несмотря на то, что его сердце было холодно.

Довольно скоро мужчина переместил свой вес, и Азирафаэль почувствовал человеческое колено, глубоко врезающееся ему в бедро. Поморщившись, он расставил ноги шире, и вдруг колено мужчины уперлось ему прямо в пах. 

Звезды взорвались перед глазами Азирафаэля от того огромного удовольствия, что пронзило его насквозь. Он услышал чей-то стон и не был уверен, чей именно.

Его возбуждение вернулось, Азирафаэль стал нетерпеливо возвращать поцелуи, встречаясь с языком мужчины во влажном танце.

А затем оно пропало. Азирафаэль медленно открыл глаза и взглянул на мужчину, который отступил назад, чтобы снять свою собственную одежду.

— На кровать, — буркнул он, и Азирафаэль быстро повиновался, вскарабкавшись на постель и прилежно усевшись на колени, как щенок готовый к угощению. 

Человек усмехнулся и присоединился к нему, будучи одетым в одни только трусы. Он встал на колени и подтолкнул Азирафаэля назад так, чтобы он сел на пятки, одновременно толкаясь бедрами вперед и прижимая облаченную в ткань эрекцию Азирафаэлю к груди. 

— Сними их, — скомандовал он.

Азирафаэль тяжело сглотнул и протянул руку, но мужчина перехватил ее.

— Зубами.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его лицу, а в промежности заинтересованно запульсировало. Так что он ласково положил руки человеку на бедра и зубами осторожно потянул резинку вниз.

Когда эрекция мужчины была обнажена, он нарочно прижался бедрами к щеке Азирафаэля, прежде чем ангел смог отскочить от него с потрясенным выражением лица.

— О, не удивляйся ты так, — сказал человек с мрачной улыбкой. Он обхватил подбородок Азирафаэля, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Мы ведь только начали.

Это продолжалось некоторое время.

Если быть откровенным, Азирафаэль не получал от этого удовольствия. Но он отказался попросить человека остановиться. В конце концов, человек был одиноким и грустным. Азирафаэль надеялся, что как только человек достигнет разрядки, он будет чувствовать себя не таким печальным. И может быть немного более любимым. Ведь секс об этом и был, правда же? Азирафаэль изо всех сил пытался вспомнить. 

Человек брал долго. Это продолжалось уже два часа, и мужчина становился все более и более диким. Азирафаэль — к настоящему моменту полностью обнаженный — стоял на кровати на четвереньках, в то время как человек — в той же степени обнаженный — вбивался в его тело сзади. Азирафаэль весь зажался, плечи поднялись к его ушам, а голова опустилась вниз, по мере того как человек, зверея все сильнее, оставлял глубокие линии царапин на мягкой плоти его бедер. Азирафаэль вздрогнул и осознанно приказал себе расслабиться. Он быстро понял, расслабление делает процесс менее болезненным. 

Азирафаэль не получал от этого _никакого_ удовольствия.

Во всех тех книгах, которые он читал, секс был тем, чем должны были наслаждаться обе стороны. Это был обмен любовью. Но Азирафаэль мог почувствовать в этой комнате лишь похотливую горячку человека и его собственную похоть, увядшую и превратившуюся в скованность и страх. Он не думал, что это займет так много времени и будет настолько неприятным и, честно говоря, унизительным. Азирафаэлю оставалось только гадать на сколько еще хватит человеческой выносливости. Это казалось довольно изнуряющим. 

Мужчина вынул член — что оказалось больнее, чем Азирафаэль рассчитывал — и потянул его за плечо, чтобы перевернуть и уложить на спину. Он избрал новую тактику: ласкать опавший ангельский орган, а потом вбирать его в рот. Азирафаэль знал, что человек пытается помочь ему достичь разрядки, но уже просто не мог настроиться на нужный лад. К растущему разочарованию мужчины, его тело, изначально реагировавшее на прикосновения человека, достигло плато до того, как Азирафаэль начал терять интерес.

Азирафаэль приподнялся на локтях, посмотрел вниз на человека, энергично качающего головой, и почувствовал вину за то, что не может дать ему того, что он хочет. Он осторожно положил руку мужчине на голову.

— Прости, я не думаю, что…

— Заткнись.

Мужчина с рычанием оторвался от своего занятия и одной рукой толкнул Азирафаэля в грудь так, что он опрокинулся на спину, снова плашмя лежа на матрасе. 

Рот Азирафаэля приоткрылся от возмущения.

— Я просто не…

На этот раз человек подтянул себя повыше и прижал руку Азирафаэлю ко рту, поворачивая его голову на бок и вжимая ее в матрас, тем самым эффективно затыкая ангела. Он развел колени Азирафаэля в стороны, пристроился и в очередной раз толкнулся внутрь, игнорируя — а возможно даже не замечая — звуки, издаваемые разнервничавшимся Азирафаэлем. 

Атмосфера в комнате изменилась. Теперь она была еще тяжелее от похоти и чего-то гораздо более темного. Почти злого. Страх сковал Азирафаэлю грудь, и он широко распахнул глаза, всматриваясь в человеческие глаза сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Что если человек одержим? Это бы объяснило его ужасное поведение и грубость. Глаза человека расширились и потемнели, хотя Азирафаэль не видел в них никакого демонического присутствия. Он поймал себя на мысли, что жалеет о решении лечь с ним в постель. 

Азирафаэля затошнило, и он, словно в один миг прозревший, вдруг потерял всякое желание находиться в этой комнате с этим человеком. Он должен был заставить его остановиться. Это все не сработало и только разочаровало мужчину вместо того, чтобы помочь ему, и это начинало пугать Азирафаэля. Поэтому он вдохнул в легкие побольше воздуха и закричал, заглушаемый человеческой ладонью.

— Остановись!

Человек не остановился. Казалось, он даже не услышал Азирафаэля, и на мгновение ангел задумался, говорил ли он вслух. Азирафаэль дернулся, намереваясь сказать это еще раз, но мужчина крепче сжал свою руку на его лице, не давай произнести ни слова. 

Сердце Азирафаэля забилось в бешеном ритме, его тело стало невыносимо горячим, он чувствовал, как сознание колеблется, а в ушах стоит глухой звон. Он не был уверен в том, что происходит, но был полон решимости не падать в обморок. Он протянул руку и оторвал пальцы человека от своего лица, прежде чем посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Остановись, пожалуйста.

— Тебе придется умолять сильнее, — прогремел человек, ускоряя темп и жестоко хватая Азирафаэля за запястье, задирая его руку над головой. 

В горле у Азирафаэля пересохло. Человек подумал, что он пытается сыграть в ролевую игру? Притворяется испуганным, чтобы вернуть себе настрой? Нет, определенно нет. И он не собирался умолять человека остановиться. Так что он высвободил другую руку из мертвой хватки на одеяле и щелкнул пальцами. 

Резкий звук мгновенно заставил человека потерять сознание и завалиться на дрожащего ангела. Он даже не осознавал, что весь трясется, пока не пришлось оттолкнуть мужчину, чтобы подняться. Азирафаэль неуклюже свалился с кровати, морщась от приземления на саднящий зад, и перед глазами все поплыло. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы перевести дыхание, и, после чудесного очищения и заживления, он снова натянул на себя одежду. Он хотел было начудесить ее обратно и просто покончить с этим, но чувствовал, что ему требуется настоящее действие, чтобы снова прикрыть тело. Застегнуть пуговицы настолько трясущимися как у него руками было довольно сложно, поэтому он решил оставить жилет расстегнутым, а бабочку не завязанной, надевая поверх всего теплое пальто. 

Он посмотрел на человека, уснувшего на кровати, лишь один раз, чтобы убедиться, что тот не проснется, пока Азирафаэль не сбежит. И довольно скоро ангел уже был на улице, быстро шагая в неопределенный пункт назначения. Он думал, что направляется в книжный магазин, но каким-то образом обнаружил, что идет к Сент-Джеймсскому парку. 

Все еще дрожа, он сел на их с Кроули любимую скамейку и…

О, Небеса.

Кроули.

Что подумает Кроули? Он ведь непременно узнает о его сегодняшнем…достижении. Азирафаэль ужасно хранил секреты. Может, если он не будет поднимать эту тему, то Кроули тоже ничего не скажет, и он сможет забыть об этом, словно ничего и не было. В конце концов, Кроули до сих пор спал и не изъявлял намерений просыпаться в ближайшее время. Он никогда не скучал по Кроули так сильно, как сейчас, и внезапная тоска охватила его. 

Азирафаэль крепко обнял себя руками, не заботясь о том, что не выглядит как ангел Господень. Ему было страшно и больно, и он чувствовал себя использованным, преданным и одиноким. Он имел полное право грустить. Наблюдая за вереницей утят, следующих за своей матерью, он погрузился в раздумья.

С ним было что-то не так? Почему он не смог насладиться опытом с мужчиной? Он был сломан? Человек очень старался, чтобы Азирафаэль получил удовольствие, а он просто не смог войти в то же похотливое настроение, в котором был человек. Он чувствовал вину за то, что ему пришлось все оборвать, но процесс становился довольно неприятным. Даже сейчас он все еще чувствовал человеческие пальцы, сжимающие его щеки, ногти, впивающиеся в мягкие бедра, зубы, терзающие горячую плоть, болезненное давление внизу. И вместо возбуждения, Азирафаэль чувствовал отторжение. Как он вообще позволил себе попасть в такое положение? Это было абсолютно отвратительно, там не было ни любви, ни доверия. Это был ненастоящий секс. Это был обыкновенный перепихон. Как случка у животных во время гона. 

Азирафаэль чувствовал себя грязным. Больным. Он действительно чувствовал себя плохо. Его взгляд расфокусировался, а руки продолжали беспокойно крутиться вокруг друг друга. В животе будто завязался узел, и он внезапно отчаянно захотел принять очень долгий, очень горячий душ. 

* * *

**1900 н. э.**

Это была их первая встреча за мучительно долгое время. 

— Насладился сном? — дразня спросил Азирафаэль, когда они шли по улице, на что Кроули сделал круговое движение плечами и поморщился от звучного _хруста_. 

— Ага, да. Хотя думаю, было ошибкой делать это так долго, мои кости как будто окаменели. С этого момента только маленькие сны. Сны человеческой длины. 

Азирафаэль усмехнулся, и улыбка просочилась в его взгляд впервые за много лет. 

— Люди довольно хороши в заботе о своих телах.

Глаза Кроули расширились.

— Ох! У меня отличная идея. Мы можем сходить пообедать куда захочешь, а потом вернуться в мой коттедж и выпить. У меня завалялось вино, которое выдерживалось еще до много сна. Сейчас оно просто обязано быть идеально зрелым, и я соскучился по пьянству. 

Легкая улыбка тронула губы Азирафаэля. Даже спустя сотню лет Кроули все еще так хорошо его знал. 

Обед был вкусным, как и всегда. Азирафаэлю пришлось рассказывать Кроули об этих удивительных изобретениях, названных автомобилями, что быстро вытеснили лошадей и экипажи, как основной способ передвижения. Кроули сразу же заинтересовался ими и сказал ангелу, что планирует купить себе такой, лучший автомобиль из тех, что сможет найти. 

Они вернулись к Кроули домой, и он налил им обоим по бокалу вина, идеально выдержанного. Так же у Кроули наготове была бутылка виски (и немного пива, но оно прокисло, и он быстро его выбросил).

Они пили какое-то время и болтали ни о чем. Это было идеально. Когда вино закончилось, Кроули открыл виски.

Но как только Азирафаэль сделал глоток, его отбросило назад во времени. 

Тот человек резко предстал перед ним и грубо схватил его подбородок, прижимаясь ближе. Злобная ухмылка расползлась по его лицу в ответ на невнятный лепет Азирафаэля. 

Азирафаэль выронил стакан, и он разбился, разбрызгивая повсюду виски. 

Кроули повернул голову и осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Азирафаэль? — осторожно спросил он. — В чем дело?

Этот звук вернул Азирафаэля обратно в настоящее, и он уже был готов заверить Кроули, что с ним все в порядке, но тот факт, что это была бы ложь, не дал ему сделать это. Азирафаэль уже лгал обеим главным конторам и бесчисленному количеству людей, но он никогда не лгал Кроули. И не собирался начинать сейчас. 

Он ощутил, как лицо горит от проносящихся сквозь него эмоций из ужасного воспоминания, а взор затуманивается. Он понимал, тот факт, что он был в некоторой степени пьян, влиял на его способность контролировать эмоции, но он не мог заставить себя бороться с этим, даже учитывая, что не планировал ничего рассказывать Кроули. 

Вместо того чтобы ответить словами, Азирафаэль уронил взгляд в пол и обнял самого себя, внезапно ощущая собственную крошечность.

Кроули тут же оказался рядом, присев, чтобы заглянуть Азирафаэлю в лицо, и шепча ласковые слова ему на ухо.

— Эй, ну чего ты, Ангел. Все ведь в порядке, ты в порядке. Я здесь. Ну же, что случилось?

Он ласково положил руку Азирафаэлю на колено, от чего тот резко дернулся, его тело вспомнило и двинулось само по себе, избегая прикосновения. 

Азирафаэль немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым. 

— Извини, — прошептал он, крепко зажмурив глаза и еще сильнее обхватив себя руками. Смутно замечая, как Кроули поднимается на ноги.

Кроули заносился по комнате, готовя какое-то питье, поправляя вещи то тут, то там. Азирафаэль был слишком уставшим и пьяным, чтобы уследить за тем, что он делает.

Спустя мгновение вокруг плеч Азирафаэля было обернуто теплое одеяло, а в руках была кружка с горячим чаем. Кроули взгромоздился на подлокотник дивана, упираясь локтями на колени, и с напряженным выражением лица наблюдал, как Азирафаэль потягивает чай из своей кружки. 

Азирафаэль не мог отвести взгляд от чашки в своих руках, уставившись на свое дрожащее отражение и наблюдая, как от из-за его трясущихся рук по поверхности бежит рябь. Медленно, но верно, он почувствовал, как его сердцебиение замедлилось, приходя к более нормальному ритму. Он чувствовал себя немного лучше, но все еще уязвимо. Любая мелочь сейчас была способна унести его обратно в воспоминания. Он отказался встретиться с Кроули взглядом. Он бы очень хотел просто исчезнуть.

Они сидели в тишине, пока Азирафаэль пил свой чай. Вскоре Кроули глубоко вздохнул.

— Ангел, — сказал он мягко. Мягче, чем Азирафаэль когда-либо слышал, чтобы он говорил. — Что случилось?

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его голос дрогнул, и ему потребовалось какое-то время чтобы признать.

— Я совершил ошибку.

— Ошибку какого рода? — голос Кроули был резким, но Азирафаэль знал, что он был таким от волнения.

— Я подумал, что смогу помочь человеку чувствовать себя менее одиноким, — тихо сказал он, слезы вновь затуманили его взор. — Но я не смог. Это не сработало. Боюсь, я сломан. 

— Сломан? Просто потому что ты не смог ему помочь?

— И человек так старался, но я не смог дать ему, что он хочет, — сказал Азирафаэль так тихо, как только смог. — Я пытался убедить себя, что хочу продолжать, но для него этого было недостаточно.

Кроули сильнее стиснул обшивку дивана, когда осознал, о чем говорит — или точнее, о чем _не_ говорит — ангел, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и успокоиться прежде чем задать вопрос.

— Ты говорил ему, что хочешь остановиться?

— Сперва нет. Когда я понял, что я так не могу, я сказал. Во всяком случае мне показалось, что я сказал. Не думаю, что он услышал меня в первый раз. И во второй…— он умолк

Кроули зарычал, глубоко и злобно. Азирафаэль неверно расценил, что злоба Кроули направлена на него, и сильнее съежился под одеялом.

Кроули опустился на колени возле Азирафаэля и наклонился ближе, чтобы убедиться в том, что ангел слышит его, даже когда его голос стал дрожать и срываться на шипение.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, — прежде всего заверил он. — Я зол на человека. Тебе не нравилось, и ты пыталссся попросссить его осссстановиться, но он не послушшал. Он пытался _иссспользовать_ тебя, Азззирафаэль. Он _ссссссссскотина_. 

Он поднял свою руку, намереваясь положить ее Азирафаэлю на плечо, чтобы тот поднял взгляд, чтобы успокоить его, но в последний момент передумал и просто позволил своей руке зависнуть.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, Ангел. Ничего.

Взор Азирафаэля застилали слезы, но он все еще мог различить руку Кроули, застывшую возле его лица. Его первой мыслью было отстраниться, но он быстро выкинул ее из головы. Это был Кроули. Не тот человек. Он не будет вжимать его в матрас, чтобы заткнуть. Он не заставит его умолять остановиться. Так что Азирафаэль подался вперед и прислонил свою щеку к приглашающей ладони Кроули, заставляя демона вздрогнуть, но все равно осторожно держать его, чтобы не испугать. 

Наконец, он посмотрел вверх и встретился с Кроули взглядом. Он был одновременно и удивлен, и нет, обнаружив, что демонические глаза — под слоем гневного огня — также сдерживали немного непролитых слез. 

Кроули пошевелился, приподнимаясь на коленях напротив Азирафаэля.

— Могу я обнять тебя? — ласково спросил он, дожидаясь быстрого утвердительного кивка от Азирафаэля, прежде чем встать и притянуть его в крепкие объятья, зарываясь лицом в ангельское плечо.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как плотина внутри него рухнула, и довольно скоро рыдал у Кроули на плече, хватаясь за него так, будто он сейчас исчезнет.

Азирафаэль так давно не чувствовал себя любимым. Небеса были строги в том, чтобы не выделять фаворитов и не даровать любовь. Во всяком случае, так говорило ему его начальство. (Когда он жил на Небесах, еще до сотворения Земли, он помнил это место заполненным любовью до краев. Он пытался воссоздать это на Земле с помощью разнообразных земных удовольствий. Он пробовал есть, чтобы почувствовать радость, пытался завести хобби — и куда увлечение танцами завело его в итоге, — некоторое время пробовал заводить домашних питомцев, но всегда слишком сильно привязывался к ним, и его сердце разбивалось, когда животное умирало от старости). 

Все, что он пробовал, всегда было недостаточным и всегда оставляло его с маленькой дырой в душе, которую он жаждал заполнить.

Но сейчас в объятьях Кроули, окруженный знакомым запахом своего друга, утешением и надёжностью, которые может дать только другое бессмертное существо, Азирафаэль наконец почувствовал, как эта тоска внутри него исчезает, уступая место удовлетворению.

Весь страх кровью истек из его тела, оставляя с ощущением, что позвоночник превратился в желе. Его тело болело во многих отношениях. И все же он продолжал держаться за Кроули, боясь, что если отпустит, то никогда больше не почувствует этой наполненности снова. 

Казалось, что прошли часы. Азирафаэль был неимоверно измотан и чувствовал, как его тело соскальзывает из сознания и возвращалось обратно у Кроули в руках. Демон немного отстранился, вытирая часть его слез и ласково улыбаясь. 

— Ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь, если хочешь, — глаза Азирафаэля расширились, и Кроули быстро добавил. — Никаких обязательств. Я даже могу посидеть здесь, если хочешь. Но моя кровать довольно удобная, и тебе, кажется, не помешало бы немного поспать. 

Лицо Азирафаэля расплылось в мягком облегчении. 

— Мне бы хотелось этого.

Кроули вручил Азирафаэлю комплект чудеснутой пижамы, которую тот переодел по щелчку пальцев. Затем ангел медленно подошел к матрасу и уселся на кровать. Кроули выключил свет и уже собирался закрыть дверь, когда Азирафаэль позвал его.

— Кроули, дорогой? 

Демон заглянул обратно в комнату. Азирафаэль почувствовал прилив жара к своим щекам и вынужденно отвел взгляд, когда спросил.

— Останься?

Лицо Кроули смягчилось, и он молча кивнул, шагнув обратно в комнату и скользнув в кровать. Он сел рядом с Азирафаэлем, спиной прижавшись к ее изголовью с жёсткостью, которой у него никогда обычно не было в позвоночнике, и стал пристально осматривать комнату. Он был осторожен, чтобы случайно не коснуться ангела, и Азирафаэль не мог не чувствовать, что Кроули охраняет его.

Тихое дыхание Кроули убаюкивало Азирафаэля, и он ощутил, как расслабляется в одеялах. С Кроули рядом ему стало гораздо лучше, и он почти сразу начал засыпать. Ничего не могло случиться с ним, пока Кроули был здесь. Он был ранен двенадцать лет назад и так и не оправился от этого, несмотря на то, что он себе говорил. Но сейчас он мог отдохнуть. 

Сейчас он был в безопасности.


	5. Алчность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль спасает книги от нацистских сожжений. (tw: селф-харм, ожоги).

**1933 н. э.**

В данный момент Азирафаэль несся к площади Государственной оперы. Несколькими днями ранее он получил рядовое донесение от своего начальства о необычно возросшей демонической активности в Германии и указание расследовать и помочь, где это необходимо. Азирафаэль начал свое путешествие в неторопливой манере, рассчитывая встретить Кроули, помешать ему немного для виду, попробовать немецкую кухню, а потом вернуться обратно домой.

Это произошло, когда он ехал в автобусе, направляющемся в Германию и нечаянно подслушал разговоры других пассажиров. Он узнал, что происходит на самом деле, и его обыкновенная поездка наполнилась страхом и адреналином. Книги, прекрасные тома знаний и опыта, должны были быть сожжены сегодня. Какая-то группа людей, своего рода студенческий отряд, сожгли тысячи книг всего четыре дня назад. И сегодня они планировали сжечь еще больше. Эта новость мгновенно вызвала всплеск паники в его душе, и он с тревожной скоростью перенаправил автобус к площади Государственной оперы, где он и находился сейчас. Он знал, что обязан быть здесь, чтобы помогать населению и совершать чудеса там, где это необходимо, но не мог перестать думать о книгах, и как это ужасно, что их уничтожают так легко и лишь для того, чтобы сделать какое-то политическое заявление. С годами Азирафаэль все больше и больше возмущался политике. Так много невинных людей всегда попадало под удар, Азирафаэля от этого тошнило.

Он почувствовал запах дыма в воздухе даже прежде, чем увидел его, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он должен спасти как можно больше книг. Не важно, о чем они. Если они не подойдут для продажи в его магазине, он мог бы отдавать их бесплатно, но только если новый владелец их не уничтожит. В любом случае он должен спасти так много книг, сколько сможет.

Автобус остановился, и Азирафаэль, выпрыгнув из него, побежал к площади, наконец замечая клубы дыма, поднимающиеся в воздух, и слыша треск довольно большого костра. Он остановился на мгновение, не веря своим глазам и заикаясь. Он практически _слышал_ , как книги кричат в агонии сквозь громкий треск пламени.

Он вновь ускорился и подбежал к огромной груде. Несколько людей стояли с другой ее стороны, спасая собственные коллекции книг. Несколько одетых в форму служащих подбирали упавшие книги и закидывали их обратно в огонь. Другие вырывали коллекции людей прямо у них из рук, просто чтобы бросить их в огонь на глазах у спасателей.

Это было душераздирающе.

Первым и самым важным Азирафаэль сотворил большое чудо, которое позволяло всем, кто хотел спасти книги, остаться незамеченным для силовиков. Он попытался уменьшить размер пожара, который разросся и стрелял повсюду искрами. Он не хотел, чтобы он перекинулся. Пламя, казалось, не уменьшилось в размерах, но в конечном итоге это не составляло большой проблемы, учитывая, что служащие, видимо, держали его под контролем. Азирафаэль не обратил на это особого внимания, в конце концов, он был больше сосредоточен на книгах и на подобных ему людях, пытавшихся спасти литературу.

Он понял, что это было ошибкой, когда подобрался к стороне костра, где ветер сдувал дым в противоположное от его глаз направление, благословил для безопасности свою руку и погрузил ее в огонь.

Сначала рука онемела, пытаясь обработать точное количество боли, которую испытывала, затем послала сигнал Азирафаэлю в мозг, и он _завизжал_.

Отпрянув назад всем телом, завалившись на бок и прижимая руку к груди, Азирафаэль пытался отдышаться, но это ощущалось так, будто его горло сжалось до размера соломинки, паника и неистовая боль сжали его грудь. Рвано дыша, он сморгнул льющиеся из глаз слезы и поднял взгляд на бушующий огонь. Он наложил на себя чудо, чтобы защитить тело от пламени. Почему…?

Он взглянул вниз на свою руку, раскаленную и интенсивно пульсирующую, и понял почему. Следы ожогов на его руке вместо черных были золотыми с прожилками и уже вздувались волдырями. Глаза Азирафаэля расширились. Адское пламя. Не чистое, но достаточно адское, чтобы Азирафаэль не мог себя излечить.

Такой разбавленный адский огонь не убьёт Азирафаэля. Он будет жечь и жечь, проходить кожу и кости слой за слоем, пока не сожжет конечность целиком. Но он не развоплотится, а его душа не превратится в пепел.

Азирафаэль стиснул свою руку. Она все еще ощущалась горящей, будто он опустил ее в кипящее масло, которое оставалось на ней, даже после того как он убрался от кастрюли.

Его рука слабо дрогнула, и даже это небольшое движение вызвало резкую кинжальную боль в плече. Он всхлипнул громче на этот раз, одновременно и от отчаяния, и от страха. Он не мог спасти книги.

... или мог?

Его рука уже была обожжена, она уже начинала отмирать, так почему бы не спасти как можно больше книг? Азирафаэль с трудом поднялся на ноги и побрел к огню. Маленький мальчик пробежал мимо, лишь на мгновение бросив на него взгляд, и потянулся своими уже почерневшими руками в пламя, чтобы достать пару книг. Он замычал от боли, но сдержался и понес свое новое сокровище в безопасное место. По крайней мере адский огонь действовал как обычный огонь на людей. Ожоги будут болеть, но они не потеряют конечность или не умрут от него, при условии, что будут осторожны. Но для Азирафаэля…

Может быть он мог использовать что-нибудь еще, чтобы дотянуться до адского пламени? Он щелкнул пальцами здоровой руки и призвал кочергу в свою обожженную ладонь, ему потребовались все его силы, чтобы заставить пальцы сжаться на металле. Но даже с кочергой, он знал, что сильный жар все равно будет касаться его пальцев, даже если он избежит прямого воздействия языков пламени.

В то время, как Азирафаэль пытался собраться, чтобы обратно потянуться к огню, подбежали еще несколько людей и спасли пару книг, прежде чем скрыться из виду. Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вдох и забросил свою ноющую руку к пламени.

 _ГОРЯЧО_ , его мозг кричал на него, и Азирафаэль ощутил вкус металла. Он смутно догадался, что бессознательно сжал зубами нижнюю губу так сильно, что почувствовал кровь, но об этом он мог побеспокоиться позже. Его рука пылала болью, а пальцы, казалось, сгорят прямо сейчас.

Он шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда заставлял свои обугленные пальцы обернуть кочергу вокруг книги и вытащить ее наружу, отбрасывая на безопасное расстояние. Его руки, казалось, были _сделаны_ из огня, его вены были заполнены лавой, каждый нерв горел от острой раскаленной боли. Ему удалось выкопать еще только одну книгу, прежде чем рука сдалась, кочерга выпала из его ослабевших пальцев, со грохотом приземляясь на землю. Он осел рядом с ней на колени, прижимая свою руку к груди.

Азирафаэль застонал, чувствуя, как дурнота начинает роится вокруг него, и закрыл глаза. Ветер внезапно изменил направление, и ангел глубоко вдохнул адский дым. Он мгновенно полностью запечатал его горло и сдавил грудь. Азирафаэль упал на бок, он кашлял так сильно, что начал давиться, но не издавал при этом ни звука, кроме крошечного писка, сопровождающего каждый рваный приступ.

Книги, он должен был спасти книги! Но когда открыл глаза, он не мог видеть ничего, кроме тьмы. Он чувствовал инфернальный жар и пытался приволочь себя к нему. Он должен был спасти их. Ему нужно было владеть ими. Он не мог оставить все эти знания гореть, если мог сделать с этим что-то! Они были его, и он должен был спасти их!

Отстраненно он почувствовал, как руки обвились вокруг его груди со спины, и его оттаскивают назад, прочь от жара. Прочь от его книг. Он открыл рот в вопле, но ничего не вышло. Повезло, что ему не нужно было дышать. Он попытался отбиться от рук, сжимающих его крепче, попытался вырваться обратно к кочерге. Обратно к двум книгам, что он спас, обратно к растущей груде знаний и пепла, которую никогда не сможет прочитать.

— _Х-х-хват-тит Ангел!_ — голос буквально зашипел ему на ухо.

Он должен знать этот голос.

Он должен…

… его книги.

* * *

Тепло. Это первое, что Азирафаэль заметил. Оно не было обжигающим или болезненным, хотя его мозг мгновенно насторожился от любого рода тепла, помня о потенциальной опасности, которую оно содержит.

Второй вещью, что он заметил, было то, как тут пахло. Он мог только описать это как «по-домашнему». По крайней мере для него это ощущалось по-домашнему. Пахло как в тропическом лесу после легкого дождя, свежо и живо. Пряный оттенок то тут, то там. И когда он открыл глаза, он понял, почему это ощущалось по-домашнему.

Кроули сидел напротив него, очки забыты, усталые глаза пристально всматриваются Азирафаэлю в лицо. Когда Азирафаэль сфокусировал на нем свой взгляд, губы Кроули дрогнули в подобие улыбки, но, откровенно говоря, он выглядел обеспокоенным, и темные мешки у него под глазами не делали его вид лучше.

На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, а затем Кроули спросил:

— Как твое горло? Тебе больно?

Азирафаэль поднял руку — у него все еще была рука? Он был уверен, что она уже сгорела — и был удивлен, увидев ее завернутой в легкие бинты и совсем не приносящей боли. Он нахмурился в замешательстве и осторожно опустил руку, чтобы пощупать горло. Ощущения были нормальными. Он открыл рот и попробовал заговорить.

— Кроули?

Его голос был более хриплым, чем он рассчитывал, и у него были подозрения, что это результат и всего того дыма, что он вдохнул и того, что он недавно пришел в сознание. Так что он мог не чувствовать себя неловко из-за этого. Он сглотнул и был приятно удивлен, не почувствовав никакой боли. Просто небольшая сухость. Его рука скользнула поверх ладони Кроули, покоящейся на краю софы, на которой лежал Азирафаэль.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он. — Что происходит?

Кроули нахмурился. Теперь, когда он знал, что Азирафаэль в порядке, он мог на него сердиться.

— Что происходит, так это то, что ты решил прогуляться в нацистскую Германию и сунуть свою руку в какой-то _чертов_ адский огонь, чтобы спасти какие-то _тупые_ книжки, — его рука сжала ладонь Азирафаэля. — Я как раз направлялся сюда и _все равно_ почувствовал, как ты закричал от боли, Ангел, — в глазах Кроули сверкнули воспоминания. — Я был уверен, что ты как минимум развоплотился. Я телепортировался к тебе и увидел, что ты ползешь обратно к огню, рука сожжена к чертям, дышать не можешь, хрипишь что-то про «спасти их». Ты даже не узнал меня, когда я оттащил тебя оттуда.

Азирафаэль виновато опустил взгляд.

— Я должен был творить здесь чудеса из-за повышенной демонической активности. Но я отвлекся на книги. Я не мог позволить сжечь их, Кроули, — он посмотрел на него умоляющими глазами. — Ты ведь это знаешь.

— Знаю, — лицо Кроули потеряло свой гнев, и он крепче сжал руку Азирафаэля. — Тебе повезло, что я демон и могу вытянуть из тебя адское пламя до того, как оно нанесет непоправимый ущерб, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — повторил Азирафаэль и одарил его признательной улыбкой. Он может и не спас сегодня ни одной книги, но по крайней мере был все еще жив благодаря Кроули. — Ты вытащил меня из парочки неприятностей за последнее время, — заявление, которое скрывало в себе всю ту благодарность, которую он в действительности хотел передать.

Кроули все равно понял и мягко улыбнулся Азирафаэлю.

— Я всегда помогу тебе, в чем смогу, Ангел, не волнуйся об этом.


	6. Чревоугодие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули попробовал наркотики и отчаянно пытается протрезветь. (tw: паническая атака, рвота)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Данная глава ни в коем случае не является призывом к употреблению наркотиков. Переводчик категорически против наркомании любого вида и формы. Это болезнь, которая разрушает личность, физическое тело и крадет у человека жизнь. И никакое чудо не поможет. Только врачи и специальные учреждения.

**1968 н. э.**

Это была одна из лучших идей Кроули. Искусить небольшую компанию юных хиппи попробовать ЛСД, притворившись молодым человеком и присоединившись к их маленькому хиппи-кружку посреди небольшого непопулярного для прогулок парка. Они уже передавали по кругу травку, так что никто не заметил или не придал особого значения тому, что к ним присоединился Кроули. Он как бы невзначай достал из ниоткуда самокрутку, ловя на себе взгляды всех собравшихся, и криво оскалился.

Он никогда не пробовал дурь раньше. Он искусил на это множество людей, естественно (среди них была парочка, кто курил с подросткового возраста благодаря Кроули), но никогда не вкушал ее сам. Сейчас это приобретало все больше популярности, особенно среди толп изгоев общества. Кроули особенно гордился началом хиппи-движения, хотя не был точно уверен имел ли к этому какое-либо отношение. Но Преисподней это было знать необязательно.

Не желая больше оставаться в стороне, он наколдовал зажигалку и сделал затяжку из самокрутки, прежде чем передать ее влево. Его сразу же встретили одобрительным мычанием и кивками. У него вместо смеха получился судорожный выдох. Они все здесь уже были пьяны, не так ли?

Кроули любил пить алкоголь и полагал, что здесь будет так же. Но он никогда по-настоящему не курил до этого. Он пробовал сигары, когда они были популярны в 1500-х, но никогда сигареты или марихуану. Поэтому, когда самокрутка вернулась к нему обратно, он сделал еще одну небольшую затяжку, набирая дым в рот, прежде чем выпустить его, как если бы он курил сигару. На вкус это было отвратительно, но он решил не кривить лицо. Кроули сделал так еще пару раз и начал чувствовать небольшое головокружение и нарастающую сухость в горле, но ничего особенного не происходило.

Теперь пришло время для самого интересного. ЛСД. Оно еще было достаточно ново, поэтому он должен быть поднять эту тему как бы случайно.

— Хэй, у меня есть кое-что новенькое, — медленно произнес он, чувствуя, как язык прилипает к небу.

— Покажи-ка, — сказала одна из девушек, облокачиваясь на своего друга, который пытался вплести в ее волосы цветы. 

Кроули вытащил из кармана пакетик с таблетками и показал его пяти (или около того) смертным, которые наклонились, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Это кислота, слышали о таком?

Ответом были несколько нетерпеливых кивков и озадаченных лиц.

— Кислота, ЛСД, колеса, называйте его как хотите. Невероятно сильный галлюциноген, если можно так выразиться. Стоил целое состояние. Только для моих лучших друзей.

Теперь он привлек их внимание, и круг людей рядом с ним стал сужаться. Держа пакетик, он начал разделять таблетки.

— Кладите их себе на язык, — сказал он, повторяя слова наркоторговца. 

Марихуану он мог наколдовать из ничего. Но эта вещь требовала более тонкого подхода, поэтому он просто наколдовал деньги, чтобы совершить незаконную покупку. И она действительно стоила небольшого состояния. Но деньги не имеют никакого значения, если ты демон.

Он начал раздавать таблетки, убеждаясь, что каждому досталось. Он хотел удостовериться, что каждый основательно одуреет. Может быть, в дальнейшем они станут наркоторговцами, и Кроули получит поощрение. После того, как каждый получил свою дозу, они положили ее на язык, включая Кроули.

Кроули ощутил металлический — почти как кровь — вкус и решил, что ему не особо нравится вкус наркотиков. Сперва марихуана была на вкус как жженые листья, теперь ЛСД на вкус как кровь. Теперь он официально предпочитал алкоголь.

В ожидании наступления эффекта, они продолжали передавать самокрутку по кругу снова и снова. Кроули пришлось наколдовать еще два косяка, просто чтобы поддерживать вечеринку. Он веселился, в конце концов. И научился правильно курить, затягивая дым глубоко в легкие, где не мог чувствовать вкуса и где оно ударяло по мозгам быстрее. И он отупел довольно быстро. Не прошло и получаса с тех пор, как они приняли свою дозу, а Кроули уже чувствовал как плывет.

Судя по всему, подумал он про себя, иметь опыт с алкоголем не значит ничего, когда дело касается возлияний другого рода. Потому что, несмотря на ощущение плавучести, в нем по-прежнему росла своеобразная паранойя, что он выделяется на фоне остальных как неопытный новичок. Конечно, он не выделялся, а если и выделялся, то люди вокруг были слишком поглощены собственным кайфом, чтобы обратить внимание на странное поведение Кроули.

Каким-то образом ему удалось занять место девушки, и в его длинные волосы вплетали цветы. _Когда они успели стать такими длинными...?_ Легкие прикосновения к коже головы и гул невнятных песен завладели всеми его чувствами и стали всем, о чем Кроули мог думать. Земля колебалась под ним, и он обнаружил, что подпевает, хотя не был уверен, знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, что именно они поют.

Несколько человек поднялись на ноги и стали танцевать, без сомнений наслаждаясь удержанием вертикального положения. Кроули не был уверен, что может сейчас стоять, земля под ним раскачивалась, как лодка на волнах. Он прильнул ближе к женщине, играющей с его волосами, и она пробормотала что-то ему, на что он ответил своим собственным бормотанием. Он понятия не имел, что она ему сказала и что он ей ответил.

Кто-то открыл пачку снэков — Кроули не удосужился вспомнить название, — и вскоре он обнаружил себя жующим какое-то печенье. Он никогда особо не любил есть человеческую пищу, но был слишком пьян, чтобы думать, а разнообразные вариации закусок, бисквитов и вредной еды помогали унять неприятное урчание в животе.

Что-то коснулось его плеча, и когда Кроули открыл глаза, он был поражен количеством существовавших в мире цветов. Он уставился на дерево и восхищался пятнадцати разным оттенкам зеленого на его листьях. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, почему он вообще открыл глаза, а затем, когда он сумел сфокусировать взгляд, он увидел кого-то с бессмысленной ухмылкой на лице, протягивающего ему самокрутку.

Кроули с трудом сконцентрировал внимание на тонкой струйке дыма, поднимающейся от бумаги, и вяло поднял руку, чтобы схватить предложенное. Его тело задрожало в ответ на движение, противясь ему. Он достиг своего предела, он понимал. Но он проигнорировал это. Ему нравилось, он хотел большего. Он жаждал большего. Ему _нужно_ было больше.

Так что он взял ее и сделал очередную глубокую затяжку прямо в легкие. Она мгновенно ударила ему в голову, и он почувствовал, что у него закатываются глаза одновременно с тем, как кислота пронзает его вены. В то же мгновение он потерял возможность говорить. Его мозг превратился в вату, он больше не мог различать верх и низ. Люди продолжали танцевать вокруг него, над ним и под ним, и Кроули, ощутившему себя вывернутым наизнанку и задом наперед, пришлось закрыть глаза.

Паранойя ударила быстро и сильно. Он бросился вперед, прочь от мягких прикосновений, которые стали казаться электрическими разрядами на его черепе. Все вокруг него вращалось, и внезапно Кроули почувствовал, что хочет быть где угодно, но не здесь. Кто-то что-то сказал, и Кроули отвернулся от них, слишком отвлеченный ощущениями, которые переживало собственное тело, чтобы пытаться разговаривать.

— Тошнит, — пробормотал Кроули себе под нос (хотя со стороны это звучало как _«тш-ш-ш-ш-ш»_ ), комментируя позывы на рвоту, водоворотом кружившие внутри него, и встал на четвереньки, изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться. Но чем больше он пытался, тем более напряженным становился.

Время одновременно неслось слишком быстро и тянулось слишком медленно. Круг постепенно распадался, вместе с тем, как каждый достигал апогея, шатаясь теперь гораздо сильнее чем раньше, если вообще мог стоять. Кроули (и еще пара человек) не могли двигаться, хотя Кроули застыл на месте из страха, что если попытается шевельнуться, то упадет. И по каким-то причинам это приводило его в ужас. Он не хотел падать. _Только не опять._

Кто-то коснулся его спины, и он мог поклясться, что в него выстрелили, настолько сильной была боль.

Страх сковал все его существо, и он оцепенел, прикладывая, с дрожью в локтях, титанические усилия по удержанию собственного тела. Медленно он прислонил лоб ближе к земле, чтобы помочь себе устроиться на траве целиком и иметь возможность лежать, свернувшись калачиком на боку. Рука снова коснулась его между лопаток, и кто-то сказал что-то неразличимое. Кроули резко отпрянул и выдавил из себя что-то вроде ответа. Он положил ладонь на землю напротив лица и попытался приказать себе протрезветь. Хиппи были накачаны наркотой, искушение было окончено, он мог трезветь.

Ничего не произошло.

С разочарованным воплем Кроли крепко зажмурил глаза и попробовал снова, натуживаясь так, как бы он очищал свой организм от алкоголя. Но это не сработало. Его мозг продолжал отдаляться от него, как облако в ветреный день. Человек схватил его за плечо, провоцируя резкий визг боли, растерянности и страха, и перед размытым взором Кроули предстал мираж в виде молодой девушки, склоняющейся над ним. Ее губы шевелились, но он мог слышать лишь удары собственного сердца.

Ему казалось, что он умирает. Он чувствовал, что никогда больше не вернется к норме, не после такого.

Он умрет в окружении каких-то безмозглых укурков, потому что не смог оправиться от незначительного искушения, пошедшего наперекосяк. Как убого. Его глаза закатились, и он позволил своей голове безвольно упасть на землю, щекой прислонившись к земле.

Призыв всех своих сил был подобен удержанию воды в сите. Потребовалась каждая капля его энергии, чтобы сконцентрироваться достаточно хотя бы просто для попытки сотворения чуда. И даже так ничего не получилось.

Он отчаянно не хотел быть один.

Мысли превратились в цвета. Он знал лишь то, что не хотел быть один и единственным существом, с которым он хотел бы быть, являлся Азирафаэль. Белый, кремовый, нежно-голубой. Ангел бы знал, что делать, Кроули был убежден. Это все, что он знал. Остальное было цветами и звуками и не имело никакого смысла. Его страх стал темно-красным, его тоска по Азирафаэлю на фоне красного клубилась ярко-синим вихрем. Желтые пятна вспыхнули перед его взором почти как звезды. Девушка — коричневый, розовый и зеленый — смотревшая на него сверху вниз, имела три головы (или четыре?), и он мог поклясться, ее кожа плавилась как воск. Она звучала то как жестяной робот, то говорила басом как горгулья и обратно. Он не мог принять этого. Она была обеспокоена, и он не знал, что делать.

Азирафаэль бы знал.

Только тогда он смог собраться достаточно, чтобы сотворить чудо. Раздался _хлопок_ , и он исчез, материализуясь внутри книжного магазина Азирафаэля, все еще лежа на полу и тихо постанывая в замешательстве, в которое привела его мозг смена окружения. Он придумает какую-нибудь ложь о том, почему телепортировал себя прямиком в центр А. З. Фелл и Ко книжного, когда будет отправлять свой отчет. Но сейчас он просто хотел компании ангела.

Его голова ударилась об пол, но в то же время это ощущалось, будто она прошла землю насквозь, и он почувствовал себя ужасно дезориентированным и сбитым с толку, он словно кувыркался вокруг самого себя, оставаясь на месте. Его пальцы вцепились в деревянный пол в попытках заземлиться и остановить вращение.

Азирафаэль с хмурым видом выглянул из своего заднего кабинета, очки для чтения сидели на кончике его носа.

— Кто…Кроули? — недоверчиво спросил он. Он быстро отложил книгу, которую читал, и очки и бросился к Кроули. — Кроули, мой дорогой, что случилось?

Кроули едва был способен понять его. Но он был способен сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы осознать суть и открыть свой рот для ответа. Но его язык был будто приклеен к небу, и он не смог вымолвить ни слова. Кроули влажно булькнул, лицо скривилось от того, что он не мог ничего сформулировать.

Азирафаэль тотчас начал паниковать.

— Кроули?! Что происходит? В чем дело?

Звуки и цвета, книги, слова и запахи отвлекали Кроули, и всего было слишком много. Он застонал и зажмурил глаза. Он почувствовал себя приподнятым и прижатым к твердой теплой груди и не мог найти в себе силы даже открыть глаза. Он исступленно замычал. Все вокруг него плыло, от шума машин с улицы, до мягкого биения ангельского сердца под его щекой и ощущения безопасности и комфорта, что охватывало его так же крепко, как руки Азирафаэля. Все хорошо, ему станет лучше. Он больше не одинок.

В животе у Кроули кувыркнулось, когда он почувствовал, что объятья Азирафаэля становятся крепче и внезапно он перестает касаться земли. Паника охватила его, и он задрожал, не в силах остановиться. Ангел тихо выругался и перенес их в свою квартирку над книжным. Азирафаэль дернул головой, и кровать самостоятельно отряхнула себя от пыли, осевшей на ней за все эти годы, а затем заменила простыни. Он уложил на нее Кроули, безвольно расслабленного, куда бы Азирафаэль не поместил его. Кроули смутно понимал, что ему должно быть больно, потому что ему всегда нужна целая вечность, чтобы удобно устроиться, когда он только ложится, и, тем не менее, куда бы Азирафаэль не укладывал его, он чувствовал, что лежит на облаке.

Кроули почувствовал руку Азирафаэля на своем лбу и снова замычал, наслаждаясь ощущением. Теперь стало тише и меньше цветов. И ему уже не приходилось удерживать равновесие. Его полностью устраивало просто лежать на облаке с Азирафаэлем под боком, спасибо.

Азирафаэль цокнул языком.

— Во что ты втянул себя на этот раз, Энтони? — пробормотал он себе под нос, и Кроули удивился, когда это в спальне стала такая хорошая акустика.

Кроули попытался открыть глаза, но все вокруг продолжало вертеться, вызывая тошноту. Он только было снова опустил веки, но горячая кислая жидкость уже заполнила его рот. Он сглотнул, не особо задумываясь о том, чем она являлась. Через мгновение она вернулась обратно, и он смутно осознал, что это рвота и он не должен ее глотать. Он издал несчастный недовольный звук с закрытым ртом и попытался сесть. Как он собирался добраться до ванной, было за пределами его понимания, но попытаться стоило. Это была квартира Азирафаэля, в конце концов. Он никогда не простит себе, если устроит бардак.

Азирафаэль быстро понял, что к чему, и Кроули почувствовал, как крепкая рука за его плечом приподнимает его в сидячее положение, а мусорное ведро прижимается к его груди. Кроули с трудом разлепил веки, чтобы убедиться, что нацелился в нужном направлении, и сплюнул кислое содержимое своего рта в ведро. Как только это было сделано, его желудок сжался, и он давился еще несколько раз, избавляясь от всего, что съел за последний час, пока совсем ничего не осталось. Он смутно осознавал, что Азирафаэль говорит с ним.

—…хорошо, дорогой, выпусти это наружу. Тебе станет лучше. Надеюсь.

Он едва ли чувствовал себя лучше. Тошнота все еще кружила внутри него, но он больше не ощущал, что вот-вот вырвет. Он издал тихий звук и позволил себе тяжело привалиться к плечу Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль щелкнул пальцами, и грязное ведро испарилось, а затем опустил Кроули обратно, укладывая на кровать.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — спросил он.

Кроули готов был поклясться, ангел кричит в гулкой пещере, но с другой стороны, возможно, и нет. Он кивнул как мог. Было гораздо проще понимать его без всех этих отвлекающих вещей и красок.

— Где на тебя напали?

Кроули покачал головой и почувствовал, как мозги трясутся внутри его черепа как желе.

— Отравили?

Он поднял руку в дрожащем «вроде того» жесте.

— Накачали наркотиками?

На этот раз Кроули заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с ангелом, и слабо застонал. Казалось, что над ним было три — а может и пять — Азирафаэлей, и Кроули изо всех сил пытался удержать его в поле своего зрения, особенно, когда он начал двигаться над демоном по кругу. Он появлялся, материализуясь, и исчезал без предупреждения, и Кроули не мог удержать на нем взор. Казалось, что каждый раз, когда он видит ангела, у него было абсолютно новое воплощение. В конечном счете он был полностью уверен, что в комнате находилось больше десяти ангелов, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что это его пугало. Вскоре свет померк, комната была теплой, а единственной вещью, которую Кроули слышал, было встревоженное бормотание Азирафаэля. Холодная ткань покоилась у него на лбу и глазах, и наконец рука Азирафаэля скользнула в его собственную и слабо сжала.

— Просто потерпи еще минутку, дорогой. Я сейчас же выведу это из твоего организма.

Кроули почувствовал, как его сознание колеблется. Холодная ткань закрывала весь оставшийся свет и ощущалась так хорошо на его горячем лице. Он ощутил, как его сердце бьётся быстрее, а дыхание становится прерывистым, но все еще чувствовал себя умиротворенно. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Азирафаэль все исправит.

Как и ожидалось, как раз, когда Кроли балансировал на грани потери сознания, он ощутил нежное прикосновение Азирафаэля на своей макушке.

Насильственное отрезвление ощущалось странно. Он привык делать это самостоятельно, поэтому, когда внезапно почувствовал, как каннабис и ЛСД вытекают из его тела, прочь из легких и кровотока, это испугало его и привело в чувство. Он старался не шевелиться, пока Азирафаэль вычищал из него наркотики. Туман в его голове развеялся, слух вернулся к чему-то более-менее нормальному. Пульс замедлился, дышать стало легче.

Наконец, Азирафаэль отстранился и сжал руку Кроули.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мягко спросил он.

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и оценил себя. Он был укрыт парой уютных одеял, его голову больше не колотило, на его лице было прохладное полотенце, его желудок больше не скручивало судорогой, а руки Азирафаэля были мягкими и теплыми.

— Гораздо лучше, — честно признался он и потянулся свободной рукой, освобождая лоб от полотенца, чтобы наконец встретиться с обеспокоенным взглядом Азирафаэля.

— Какое облегчение, — сказал он серьезнее, чем хотел. Губы Азирафаэля вытянулись в вымученной улыбке, прежде чем беспокойство снова взяло над ним верх. — Что произошло?

— Искушение провалилось, думаю, — ответил Кроули. Азирафаэль молча кивнул.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил ангел.

Кроули благодарно улыбнулся и сжал его руку.

— С тобой рядом? Всегда, Ангел.


	7. Зависть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули ревнует Азирафаэля к его «подружке».

**2020 н. э.**

Кроули был уверен, что его новая жизнь с Азирафаэлем будет другой. Изменится к лучшему. Они предотвратили апокалипсис, обманом заставили главные офисы оставить их в покое и теперь были вольны делать, что захотят. Кроули верил, что Азирафаэль захочет проводить с ним каждую свободную минуту, больше несвязанный обязанностью подчиняться начальству. Это определенно было тем, что хотел делать сам _Кроули_ , и он был убежден, что Азирафаэль чувствует то же самое. 

Демон не особо понимал, почему думал, что Азирафаэль захочет проводить с ним больше времени. На самом деле, он уже вообще не был уверен, с чего он решил, что _что-то_ изменится. В конце концов, Азирафаэль все еще чувствовал божественную любовь, он не Пал даже после прямого неповиновения Всевышней. Азирафаэль все еще был ангелом. А Кроули — проклят есть грязь. Два противоположных существа на одной стороне, но разных химических составов. 

Его ожидания относительно того, какой - по его мнению - будет свобода с Азирафаэлем, еще больше осложнили текущую ситуацию. Был новый год, и он все распланировал. Он знал, куда хотел бы отвезти Азирафаэля, он знал, куда бы они могли пойти пообедать, если Азирафаэль проголодается, он знал о милом прудике неподалёку, где они могли бы кормить уток, чтобы скоротать время, а самое главное, он знал, что хочет делать их счастливыми так долго, как только сможет. 

Поэтому, когда он стал видеть своего ангела все реже и реже, Кроули забеспокоился.

Он не хотел бы считать себя зависимой личностью, но все распланировал так, чтобы всегда быть рядом со своим ангелом. И тем не менее, Азирафаэль намерено избегал его. Постоянно опаздывал на их прогулки с невнятными нервными извинениями, рано уходил с расплывчатыми оправданиями, всегда казался задумчивым, и Кроули приходилось повторяться больше трех раз, прежде чем получить ответ, который даже тогда часто был очень поверхностным. Это сводило Кроули с ума. 

Однажды, когда Азирафаэль довольно быстро покинул его квартиру, Кроули решил, что с него довольно, и последовал за ним. Он превратился в маленькую змею и преследовал его максимально незаметно. Он не гордился тем, что крадется и прячется, но должен был выяснить, что отнимает все время его ангела. 

То, что он обнаружил, разбило ему сердце.

Азирафаэль добирался до парка на автобусе. _Их_ парка. В спешке выскочив из транспорта, он направился к молодой девушке, рассыпаясь в извинениях. Она лишь отмахнулась, и они зашагали очень близко друг к другу. Во время разговора они склоняли друг к другу головы и, гуляя парой, время от времени останавливались на чем-то для них любопытном. 

Кроули проскользнул вперед на ветви дерева, под которым они должны были проходить, просто чтобы получить какое-то представление о предмете разговора.

Он увидел, как Азирафаэль хихикнул, и солнечный свет замерцал в его глазах. Ревность сдавила Кроули так сильно, что у него перехватило дыхание. О чем таком они могли говорить, что сделало ангела таким счастливым? У него не получалось заставить Азирафаэля так улыбаться неделями. Пара подошла ближе, и Кроули напрягся, чтобы расслышать их. 

— … Довольно милое свидание, — говорил Азирафаэль. — Одно из наших лучших, на мой взгляд. Ох! Мы должны пойти в Ритц в следующий раз. Я просто обязан показать тебе прекрасные цветы, которые там распустились. Они составляют такие чудесные букеты, я думаю, тебе понравится…

_Ох…_

Удары сердца у Кроули в ушах в сочетании с расстоянием, на которое удалялась пара, заглушили остаток разговора. Но Кроули услышал достаточно. Азирафаэль встречался с этой девушкой. Похоже, они были на свидании. С разбитым сердцем Кроули позволил себе соскользнуть с дерева. Скрывшись из виду, он снова вернул себе человеческий облик и тяжело привалился к стволу, в голове была каша. Он, должно быть, слишком долго тянул с тем, чтобы позвать ангела на свидание, рассуждал демон. С другой стороны, Кроули думал, что ясно дал понять, что ему нравится проводить с ангелом время. Он готов был поклясться, что Азирафаэль чувствует тоже самое. 

Возможно, их биологические различия, несмотря на общность происхождения, оттолкнули Азирафаэля. Может, у Кроули в действительности вообще никогда не было с ним шансов, просто потому что он демон, а Азирафаэль - ангел. Ему придется спросить прямо, действительно ли он встречается с этой женщиной, добиться какой-то правды. 

Кроули медленно начал долгий путь до своей квартиры. Ему нужно было подумать, а лучше всего думалось, когда он шел. Он считал, что стороны не имеют для Азирафаэля значения. Особенно сейчас, когда он отрекся от Небес, а Кроули показал Аду средний палец. 

Или, может, дело было вовсе не в сторонах. Может, Азирафаэль любил Кроули как хорошего друга. Как кого-то, кто был рядом шесть тысяч лет и спасал его из неприятностей. Но он не видел в Кроули подходящего партнера. И это ранило сильнее, чем Кроули ожидал. Но прямо здесь и сейчас он решил, что не будет пытаться разлучить Азирафаэля с девушкой, несмотря на свой изначальный инстинкт. Нет, он не может так навредить своему ангелу. Если Азирафаэль с ней счастлив, то кто такой Кроули, чтобы их ссорить?

Нет, подумал он — и зловещая покорная улыбка расплылась по его лицу, — он не станет целенаправленно разлучать их. Но он покажет Азирафаэлю, что он гораздо лучше какой-то человеческой женщины. В конце концов, он предоставит Азирафаэлю выбор. Но Кроули планировал уничтожить девушку. Косвенно убивая ее добротой, так сказать. Он не собирался отпускать Азирафаэля так просто.

Так что он сменил маршрут и направился в книжный магазин. 

Примерно через час Кроули лениво листал книгу, ожидая, когда Азирафаэль придет домой. Он понятия не имел, что конкретно листал, но занять чем-то руки в ожидании было приятно. Вскоре, со звоном колокольчика, Азирафаэль вошел внутрь, на его лице играла широкая улыбка. Кроули сузил глаза и прочистил горло, заявляя о своем присутствии. 

Азирафаэль резко обернулся, и его улыбка дрогнула лишь на мгновение, для того, чтобы стать еще шире. 

— Кроули! — воскликнул он, зашагав к дивану. 

— Где ты был? — спросил Кроули так буднично, как смог. 

Фальшивая улыбка Азирафаэля окончательно превратилась в нечто маленькое и настоящее, и он отвел взгляд в сторону, легкий румянец тронул его щеки.

— О, ты знаешь. Гулял в округе.

Горло Кроули сжалось. Значит, Азирафаэль не планировал ему рассказывать. Ну и ладно. Он мог поиграть в дурачка. В конце концов, Кроули не хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль узнал, что он за ним шпионил. 

— Осторожнее с ходьбой в округе, — сказал он, натягивая на лицо равнодушную ухмылку и откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Голова может закружиться.

Азирафаэль хохотнул, его глаза блеснули, как тогда в парке, и Кроули почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. Это работало.

— Ангел, — продолжил он, вставая и протягивая Азирафаэлю руку. — Позволь мне приготовить тебе поесть?

— Кроули! Спасибо, — ответил Азирафаэль с искренним сожалением, даже взяв Кроули за руку.— Но боюсь, я уже поел. 

Кроули пренебрежительно махнул свободной рукой. 

— Ничего страшного, я заварю тебе хорошую чашечку чая. Садись за стол. 

Они прошли в заднюю комнату, где Кроули силой мысли приглушил свет. Через открытое окно до них доносилась звучавшая вдалеке легкая музыка, мягкий ветерок играл их волосами. Азирафаэль, сияя, сел за стол, в то время как Кроули пошел на кухню и по-человечески заварил чай, прямо как Азирафаэль любил, с идеально выверенным количеством сливок и сахара для сладости. 

Ангел одарил его самой ласковой улыбкой и сказал:

— Спасибо, мой дорогой.

Кроули просто кивнул в ответ, боясь, что голос может его подвести. Это был хороший вечер, и они погрузились в приятную тишину.

Этой ночью Кроули заснул у Азирафаэля на диванчике. Ангел погрузился в чтение, и Кроули знал, что лучше не отвлекать его в таком состоянии. Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, Азирафаэль все еще был в том же самом положении, склонившийся над книгой, хотя стопка рядом с ним была значительно выше. 

Кроули болезненно сел и со стоном потянул спину, что вывело Азирафаэля из ступора. 

—Что..?— спросил Азирафаэль, часто моргая. 

Он увидел Кроули, по-совиному моргнувшего ему в ответ, и улыбнулся. Он перевел взгляд на маленькие часы на столе и чуть не опрокинул стул от того, как быстро вскочил. 

— Ох! — воскликнул он, закрывая и убирая книги взмахом руки. — Мне так жаль, мой дорогой, мне нужно отлучиться. Пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома, я вернусь через пару часов. 

И пока Кроули смотрел, Азирафаэль встал, поправил свой галстук-бабочку и покинул магазин, не произнося больше ни слова. 

…Ах. Значит это сработало, но только на время, подумал Кроули. Ему каким-то образом нужно удерживать Азирафаэля дома дольше. Может, он смог бы притвориться больным? Или даже лучше, по-настоящему проклясть себя болезнью. Тогда ангелу придется быть дома и ухаживать за ним. Он потряс головой. Нет, он не мог так поступить с Азирафаэлем. Ангел становился довольно нервным, когда Кроули заболевал. Кроули был уверен, что это преимущественно из-за Инцидента с черным мором. Азирафаэль до сих пор винил себя, даже несмотря на то, что Кроули настаивал, что это не так. 

В тот день Азирафаэль не возвращался в книжный допоздна. К тому времени Кроули уже ушел домой. Ангел не хотел проводить с ним время? Отлично, тогда это чувство взаимно. Ну или он попытается заставить Азирафаэля так думать. 

Кроули ничего не слышал от Азирафаэля в последующие два дня. На третий день зазвонил телефон, и ему пришлось физически сдерживать себя, чтобы не бросится к трубке. Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы казаться спокойным и ответил.

— Алло?

— Кроули? Здравствуй, дорогой, я просто хотел позвонить удостовериться, что у тебя все в порядке. И если это так, то я надеялся, что ты составишь мне компанию в парке? Я истосковался по кормлению уток…

— Что, скучал по мне? — с ухмылкой ответил он.

— Конечно, скучал! — Азирафаэль звучал практически возмущенно, вводя мозг Кроули в замешательство. С чего бы ему скучать, если он недавно встречался —а Кроули пришел к единственно верному заключению, что Азирафаэль именно встречался — с какой-то девочкой. Он нахмурился. 

— Да, я покормлю с тобой уток, Ангел. Увидимся в десять. 

Кроули повесил трубку и помассировал виски. Рано или поздно, он был уверен, Азирафаэль наградит его аневризмой от эмоциональных срывов. 

Это был лучший момент за последнее время — кормление уток с Азирафаэлем. Ангел подробно вспоминал все прошлые разы, когда они кормили уток (тактично умалчивая тот, когда они немного поссорились из-за святой воды), и у него было самое мягкое выражение лица. Кроули обнаружил себя очарованным тем, какой хорошей была у Азирафаэля память. 

— Ты уверен, что это был 1963?

— Должен быть он. Их музыка тогда еще не добралась до широкой публики. 

— Да, но Битлз? Ты уверен, что это была не другая группа? 

— Нет, я точно уверен. Они играли свою песню про желтую подводную лодку. Это было до того, как ее записали. Они играли ее прямо зде…

— Прямо здесь, я это помню. Не думал, что это были Битлз.

Азирафаэль просиял.

— Шестидесятые были очаровательным временем любви и свободы.

— И наркотиков, — с содроганием добавил Кроули. Азирафаэль окинул его взглядом.

— И наркотиков, да, если ты настаиваешь, — Азирафаэль ухмыльнулся. — Ты выглядел довольно мило в той цветочной короне, вплетенной в волосы, — пробормотал он почти неслышно для Кроули. 

Демон напрягся и уже был готов возразить, но Азирафаэль оживленно направился к другой стае уток, и на этом разговор был исчерпан.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается, и довольно скоро солнце зашло за горизонт, а они решили, что пора уходить. 

И так это продолжалось неделями. Иногда Кроули приглашал куда-нибудь Азирафаэля, иногда Азирафаэль настаивал, чтобы Кроули зашел к нему в гости по той или иной причине. Теперь, когда Кроули знал, что соревнуется с какой-то женщиной, он должен был убедиться, что Азирафаэль понимал, что теряет. Так что время от времени Кроули включал недотрогу и говорил, что слишком занят для гостей. Азирафаэль всегда уважал это, к величайшему ужасу демона. Он никогда не давил на него, никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что он не проводит с ангелом время. Это выводило из себя, потому что Кроули как раз таки сгорал от нетерпения провести побольше времени с Азирафаэлем, но факт того, что ангелу, кажется, было все равно, становился болезненно очевидным.

Кроули изо всех сил старался казаться равнодушным, соответствовать несерьезному отношению Азирафаэля, но это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он рассчитывал. Он не мог просто сдаться. По крайней мере, так он говорил себе. Прошло уже четыре дня с тех пор, как он в последний раз разговаривал с ангелом, почти месяц с тех пор, как он узнал о девушке, и он больше не мог выдерживать дистанцию.

Он вошел прямо через парадный вход магазина (не обращая внимания на висевшую на окне табличку «закрыто»), без колебаний направился к дивану и рухнул на него. Стоявший на стремянке Азирафаэль взглянул на него из-за стопки книг, которую он держал в руках, но не сказал ни слова. Напротив, закончив с секцией, он зашел на кухню и вручил Кроули бутылку вина, чтобы тот занял себя, пока ангел продолжает приводить в порядок магазин. 

Был приятный тихий день. Они с Азирафаэлем все еще технически не разговаривали, но им не нужны были слова, чтобы заполнить тишину. Из граммофона Азирафаэля негромко играла музыка, ангел тихонько подпевал ей, реорганизовывая целую секцию своего магазина. 

Было хорошо, Кроули был готов это признать. Проводить время с Азирафаэлем всегда было хорошо. 

Кроули продолжил пить и уже через пару часов начал чувствовать опьянение. Он был совершенно не против уснуть прямо здесь, на диване. Он все равно практически растворился в нем. Он позволил глазам закрыться и смутно распознал звон телефона, услышал веселый голос Азирафаэля, отвечающий на звонок, но затем становящийся заговорщически тихим.

Заинтересовавшись, Кроули приоткрыл один глаз. Азирафаэль сгорбился над телефоном и тихо бормотал. Весь язык его тела кричал — _секрет!_ Кроули отрезвил себя в считанные секунды, практически не замечая дурного послевкусия. У него во рту появился совершенно новый дурной привкус. 

— … Нет, моя дорогая, я был бы рад поболтать с тобой, но здесь… — Кроули резко закрыл глаза и оставался совершенно неподвижным, когда Азирафаэль начал оборачиваться. Спустя мгновенье он продолжил: — … Небольшое препятствие в настоящий момент, и … — последовала пауза.— Ах, спасибо тебе за понимание. Завтра вечером все еще в силе? Буду около семи, если хочешь. Тогда поболтаем. — Кроули осмелился снова открыть глаза. Азирафаэль стоял к нему лицом, светясь от счастья, но смотрел в сторону, не на что-то конкретное. — Прекрасно, спасибо, моя дорогая. Увидимся позже. 

Он все еще недостаточно хорош, осознал Кроули. Часть его шептала: _ты никогда не станешь достаточно хорошим._ Азирафаэль все еще встречался с этой женщиной, хотя прошел уже почти месяц. С тяжелым сердцем Кроули «проснулся» и пробормотал что-то о том, что ему почему-то нужно домой. Азирафаэль грустно наблюдал, как он торопится уйти, но Кроули не осмелился придать его выражению лица какой-то смысл.

Он забрался в Бентли и умчался прочь.

Кроули все еще любил Азирафаэля, несмотря ни на что. Он мог признаться в этом, но только самому себе. Просто больно, что любовь явно безответна, потому что Азирафаэль предпочел ему какую-то молодую девушку. Он практически месяц так сильно старался заставить Азирафаэля передумать. Но, в конце концов, он просто хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль был счастлив, а он казался очень счастливым с этой женщиной, учитывая не сходящую с губ улыбку и то, какими розовыми были его щеки после каждого их свидания. Азирафаэль был явно очарован ей. И если факт того, что Азирафаэль будет таким живым, означает пожертвовать своим собственным счастьем, - да будет так.

Он приехал домой и рухнул на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Всю следующую неделю он не шевелился. А Азирафаэль не звонил.

Было ужасно больно, но не то чтобы они не делали так раньше. В конце концов, они по-настоящему стали друзьями только спустя пять тысяч лет знакомства. Именно тогда и появилось Соглашение, а до этого они едва ли проводили время вместе, не считая случайных столкновений во время выполнения работы. Неделя была лишь каплей в море времени, в течение которого они знали друг друга. Это не должно было иметь особого значения.

Но для Кроули это ощущалось, словно они снова становились друг другу незнакомцами, и его грудь разрывало на части.

Вторая неделя была для него самой тяжелой. Азирафаэль пытался звонить, но Кроули не брал трубку. Тянулись дни, Азирафаэль становился все более беспокойным и звонил чаще. На шестой день, когда ангел третий раз за утро спорил с автоответчиком, Кроули наконец смог подняться с кровати и ответить.

— Что.

— К-кроули? Ты выслушаешь меня или будешь повторять одну и ту же фазу снова и снова?

— Чего ты хочешь, Азирафаэль?

Азирафаэль, заикаясь, попытался объяснить что-то про тоску по Кроули, про деятельность, которой он бы очень хотел заняться в его компании. Но демон буркнул, что занят. Его сердце разрывалось на части от того, как голос Азирафаэля упал, когда он проговорил:

— Ох. Ну ладно тогда, может, в другой раз!

Он практически видел подавленное выражение на ангельском лице, то, как ангел притворяется равнодушным. Помоги ему Сатана, он должен оставаться сильным.

Но больше всего его смутило то, как сильно это повлияло на Азирафаэля. Он продолжил звонить Кроули, несмотря на холодный тон, в котором тот отвечал ему каждый раз. Он пытался приглашать Кроули куда-либо, продолжал спрашивать, когда тот снова освободится. Казалось, на каждый шаг назад, который совершает Кроули, Азирафаэль совершал шаг вперед. 

В какой-то момент, пару дней спустя, Кроули все-таки согласился на небольшую прогулку по парку. Вопреки тому, что он внутренне готовил себя оттолкнуть ангела, демон был удивлен тем, как сильно Азирафаэль старался сохранять позитивный настрой. _Он_ сам начинал разговор, даже когда практически разговаривал сам с собой, _он_ указывал на вещи, которые, по его мнению, понравятся Кроули, и в какой-то момент _он_ инициировал прикосновение, попытавшись взять Кроули под руку, но это было слишком, и демон тактично отстранился. (И не заставляйте Кроули останавливаться на том, какую, как ему показалось, эмоцию он вызвал на лице Азирафаэля _этим_ жестом).

В конце концов, Азирафаэлю это, кажется, надоело.

На следующий день, когда Кроули валялся на кровати в своей квартире — чем он часто занимался в последнее время, — Азирафаэль просто чудом появился внутри и подошел прямо к его постели.

— Вставай, — сказал Азирафаэль серьезным тоном. 

Кроули почувствовал в горле удары собственного сердца. Вот и все. Сейчас Азирафаэль скажет ему, что больше не хочет проводить с ним время. Что отталкивать его было слишком тяжело, и он решил закончить все раз и навсегда.

Кроули хотел бы просто остаться в кровати. Тогда он смог бы проспать всю следующую эру сразу после оглашения плохих новостей. Но он никогда не мог отказать Азирафаэлю, поэтому он неохотно скатился с постели и с кислым выражением лица поднялся на ноги, одетый в свою шелковую пижаму.

Азирафаэль осмотрел его с ног до головы и щелкнул пальцами, переодевая Кроули во что-то приличное для выхода на улицу. Кроули устало поднял бровь. Он не планировал выходить, так что не видел нужды в соблюдении общественных норм. Ангел потянулся к нему и взял его за руку, сжимая только сильнее, когда Кроули попытался вырваться.

— Азирафаэль, — проворчал Кроули, мечтательно глядя на свою кровать. 

Ангел смотрел на него с грустью.

— Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной, Кроули?

Демон громко застонал, но послушно последовал за Азирафаэлем, вытягивающим его из здания.

Как только они оказались на улице, Азирафаэль наморщил лоб и резко щелкнул пальцами. Время во круг них застыло. Кроули нахмурился, обычно это он был тем, кто творит время-останавливающие чудеса, а не Азирафаэль. Он взглянул на ангела, лицо которого приняло мягкое и ласковое выражение, и тяжело сглотнул.

— Давай же, Ангел, — огрызнулся он, и Азирафаэль нервно прикусил губу, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед и встать перед Кроули. 

Он взял его за руки и опустил веки. Кроули почувствовал в животе толчок, и внезапно они были уже где-то в совершенно другом месте, картинка перед его глазами слегка подрагивала. Он крепче сжал руки Азирафаэля и пугливо оглянулся по сторонам. 

— Что происходит? — требовательно воскликнул он.

Когда их окружение пришло в фокус, Кроули узнал дом Уорлока. Азирафаэль тихо усмехнулся, глядя себе под ноги.

— Ты всегда хорошо ладил с детьми, — с теплотой начал он. — Взрослых тебе легко было искусить. Но детей? Ты всегда делал все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что ни один ребенок не пострадает. Даже в самом начале ты был хорош с детьми, — Азирафаэль взглянул на него из-под ресниц. — Я ведь видел тебя тогда. На Ковчеге. Ты нарушал правила, чтобы спасти как можно больше детей.

Во рту у Кроли пересохло. Азирафаэль знал? 

— Я всегда восхищался этим в тебе, — признался Азирафаэль, отводя взгляд в сторону дома. — Тем, как ты оставался верен себе несмотря ни на что. Я жалею, что я не научился этому раньше. Я предпочитаю работать со взрослыми просто потому, что они понимают духовную значимость вещей и не будут оспаривать или осквернять нечто святое. Но дети - они настоящие и они так многому нас учат. Порой безрассудные. Но в глубине души бесконечно искренние. Как и ты сам. Я думаю, именно поэтому ты так хорошо с ними ладишь. 

Кроули нахмурился, собственный голос подводил его. Азирафаэль, не сказав больше ни слова, снова закрыл глаза, и Кроули стиснул зубы,когда ангел перенес их еще раз.

Сначала Кроули не узнал это место, так сильно оно изменилось за последние три тысячи лет. Но вдали виднелся храм фараона, и его захватили воспоминания о древнем Египте. 

— Десять казней должны были обрушиться на людей, — жестикулируя, объяснил Азирафаэль. Глаза его были затуманены, он, как и Кроули, потерялся в воспоминаниях. — Я должен был помочь Моисею спасти израильтян, а ты был фараоновым заклинателем змей…

Кроули посмотрел вдаль и увидел, как время повлияло на некогда прекрасный храм. Статуи рассыпались, несколько колонн исчезло. Он позволил взгляду упасть ближе к тому месту, где они стояли, пытаясь вспомнить, как оно выглядело тогда, в 1248 году до нашей эры. Если он не ошибался, то, где они с Азирафаэлем сейчас стояли, было местом, где израильтян держали в качестве рабов. Здесь была их маленькая деревенька. Сейчас это место выглядело как шумный город с торговцами и людьми, быстро снующими по дороге. Только действительность все еще была заморожена во времени. 

— Я не стал бы осуждать тебя, если бы ты помог египтянам, ты это знаешь. Это была твоя работа. Но когда ты принял для себя решение о том, чего ты хочешь и кому ты хочешь помогать, ни в этом мире, ни в следующем не нашлось бы ничего, что смогло бы помешать тебе. Ты знал о последствиях, помогая Моисею и мне, и все равно делал это, — Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся и наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть Кроули в глаза. — Ты невероятно храбрый, мой дорогой. Храбрый и верный себе в глубине души. Ты никому не позволяешь говорить тебе кем быть. Ты - это _ты_ , безоговорочно и храбро _ты._

Кроули был в растерянности. Сначала ангел сказал ему, что он искренний (хоть и безрассудный), а теперь это? Какую игру затеял Азирафаэль? Он только открыл рот, чтобы спросить, как снова почувствовал толчок в животе.

Они стояли перед церковью. Пальцы Азирафаэля сжали его собственные еще крепче.

— Кроули, ты знаешь, ты очень дорог мне, — мягко сказал он, все еще пристально глядя Кроули в глаза. — Когда я впервые повстречал тебя, я тебя опасался. Мой противник. Небеса говорили мне о тебе ужасные вещи. И я был уверен, что ты действительно будешь таким, и даже хуже. Демоны непредсказуемы, говорили они мне. Я должен был ожидать неожидаемое. — Азирафаэль подошел ближе, почти вплотную. — Но ты не такой, как они говорили. Ты гораздо лучше их самих, и мне потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы увидеть это. — Азирафаэль кивнул на церковь. — Это произошло прямо здесь, когда ты спас мои книги почти восемьдесят лет назад, я осознал, что из просто друга ты превратился в кого-то, с кем я хотел бы провести остаток вечности, — глаза Азирафаэля наполнились слезами. — Это произошло прямо здесь, когда я осознал, что люблю тебя.

Кроули застыл. За всю их историю знакомства длиною в шесть тысяч лет они никогда не использовали «Л»-слово. Обрывочные факты проносились в его мозгу, он крепче схватился за руку Азирафаэля, ища на мягком лице ключ к тому, что тот затеял. Но Азирафаэль оставался сосредоточенным на своей задаче. 

— Одна добрая женщина давным-давно сказала мне, что влюбленность — это когда у тебя перехватывает дыхание и ты сделаешь все, что угодно, чтобы защитить свою любовь, — Азирафаэль мечтательно вздохнул. — Я думал, что она преувеличивает, но в ту роковую ночь на своем собственном опыте узнал, что такое влюбиться по-человечески. И надо сказать, та женщина недооценила это чувство.

Кроули ощутил, как его собственное дыхание замерло в груди, а брови нахмурились от переполняющего желания коснуться ангельской щеки. Потребовались усилия, чтобы стоять смирно. Азирафаэль просто тепло улыбнулся ему, затем закрыл глаза, и они двинулись в путь.

Следующий пункт назначения был из простых. Ритц.

Азирафаэль взял бокал шампанского у застывшего рядом с ними официанта и вручил его Кроули, прежде чем налить еще один себе. 

— За мир, — с чувством сказал он, повторяя тост Кроули в честь предотвращения апокалипсиса, но затем добавил. — И за новые начинания. 

Кроули чокнулся бокалом и выпил игристый напиток одним глотком, сохраняя маску равнодушия. Когда они переместились на этот раз, он закрыл глаза и крепче ухватился за руку Азирафаэля, эмоции грозились захлестнуть его. Он не был уверен, сколько еще сможет выдержать. 

Он почувствовал, как ангел рядом с ним пошевелился, а когда открыл глаза, был потрясен тем, что они стояли посреди Сент-Джеймского парка, прямо напротив их любимой скамейки. Когда он позволил взгляду упасть на Азирафаэля, его сердце практически остановилось. Одной рукой все еще держа Кроули, другой Азирафаэль доставал из своего кармана маленькую белую коробочку.

— Кроули, —преклонил он одно колено на траве, смотря на Кроули снизу вверх с самым мягким и уязвимым выражением лица, которое демон когда-либо видел. Большим пальцем Азирафаэль открыл коробочку. —Ты выйдешь за меня?

Бокал испарился у Кроули из рук, и он упал перед ангелом на колени, протягивая к нему обе ладони, чтобы судорожно обхватить его лицо, ловя взгляд ангела. 

— Азирафаэль, это не то, над чем можно шутить, — сказал он, чувствуя, как в животе завязывается узел, туже, чем когда-либо прежде.

— Я не шучу, — серьезно сказал Азирафаэль, накрывая руку Кроули своей и прижимая ее к своему лицу, утыкаясь носом в его ладонь. — Во всей вселенной нет больше никого, с кем бы я хотел провести вечность больше, чем с тобой, Энтони Дж. Кроули. 

— Чт...э-э-э… н-но… — Кроули и в лучшие времена терялся в словах. Сейчас были худшие времена из всех возможных, но он никак не мог остановить заикание и шипящие нотки в голосе. — Я име… _Ангел_ , не… как же _девчонка?_ — выпалил он.

Брови Азирафаэля сдвинулись к переносице.

— Девчонка?

Кроули тяжело сглотнул.

— Я… Я знаю, что ты проводиш-ш-ш-шь время с молодой женщиной. Разве ты с ней не в _отношениях?_

Азирафаэлю потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, о чем речь, но, когда он понял, этот засранец _рассмеялся._

Смущение и горечь захлестнули Кроули, и он отстранился от Азирафаэля, но ангел быстро протянул к нему руки и обнял ладонями его лицо, ласково проводя большим пальцем под глазом. 

— Все это время я думал, что ты злишься на меня… — его лицо выражало нежность. Он отодвинулся лишь на дюйм, чтобы запустить время очередным сосредоточенным щелчком, а затем жестом указал на молодую девушку, гулявшую неподалеку и все еще незамечавшую их появления. — Ты имеешь виду ее?

Кроули проследил за его взглядом и заметил ту самую женщину, которой пытался помешать весь последний месяц. 

— Это она, —угрожающе медленно проговорил он. Азирафаэль с любовью покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, как ты о ней узнал, коварный змей, — поддразнил он с улыбкой. — Я думал, что ты зол на меня, а не ревнуешь к девушке. —Азирафаэль осторожно взял расслабленную руку Кроули, лежавшую у их коленей, и прокричал: — Моника, подойди сюда на минутку, дорогая.

Девушка обратила на них взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, ее лицо расплылось в улыбке, и она зашагала по направлению к ним. 

— Это и есть тот самый Кроули, о котором я так наслышана?

Азирафаэль, казалось, весь засветился и, слегка выпятив грудь, утвердительно кивнул, крепче сжимая пальцы вокруг демонической ладони. Моника протянула Кроули руку с приветливой улыбкой, но он лишь настороженно окинул ее взглядом.

— Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться! Мистер Фэлл и я вместе работаем над этим небольшим проектом уже некоторое время. Я надеюсь, вам понравилось. — Она перевела взгляд на коробочку, лежащую между ними, затем на пустой палец Кроули, и ее улыбка померкла, рука опустилась, так и не пожатая. — Погодите-ка, он сказал «да»?

Азирафаэль побледнел и снова посмотрел на Кроули.

— Э-э…

— Всего одну чертову минуточку, — рявкнул Кроули, переводя взгляд между ними. — Вы имеете ввиду, что вы планировали… это, — он жестом указал на себя и Азирафаэля. — В течении последнего месяца?

Азирафаэль смущенно кивнул.

— Моника - мой свадебный распорядитель. Если ты не хочешь выбрать другого. Но она очень помогала мне запомнить и организовать все важные моменты наших отношений, чтобы я мог показать их все тебе. Это небольшое ностальгическое путешествие изначально планировалось на неделю, но ты все время был так занят, и я решил сделать все сразу. У нас есть несколько замечательных идей по поводу места проведения самой церемонии и праздника после… — Азирафаэль начал немного тараторить, но опомнился и выдохнул. — Но это только если ты тоже этого захочешь. 

— Если я захочу? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Если я _захочу?_ Ангел, я был влюблен в тебя с того самого дня, как узнал, что ты отдал свой огненный меч каким-то тупым смертным, —гнев на его лице растаял, уступив место нежности, и он увидел, как Азирафаэля осенило понимание. Вскоре они ласково улыбались, глядя друг на друга. — Ты особенный, совершенно не такой как другие ангелы, и ты единственное существо, с которым я бы хотел провести вечность. —Одной рукой он бережно сжал ладонь Азирафаэля, а другую положил ему на плечо, кивая в сторону белой коробочки на траве. — И если ты хочешь сделать это официально с точки зрения человеческих стандартов, тогда я думаю, мы можем выйти замуж. Тебе всегда нравились человеческие тради… — он был прерван губами, крепко прижимающимися к его собственным. 

Кроули застыл на мгновение, тая под ласковыми прикосновениями, рукой скользя по щеке Азирафаэля, в то время как ангел слегка приобнимал его за шею. 

Не прошло и секунды, прежде чем хватка Азирафаэля стала крепче, и он, наклонив голову, поцеловал Кроули глубже, почти жадно. Кроули нетерпеливо ответил, тихо постанывая в поцелуй. Азирафаэль отстранился первым, оставляя их обоих с раскрасневшимися щеками и припухшими губами. Ангел тихо хихикнул себе под нос и убрал руку Кроули со своей щеки, наконец надевая на его палец кольцо. Оно сидело идеально, и Кроули был уверен, что Азирафаэль не подбирал размер. Всего лишь одно из множества преимуществ быть ангелом. 

— Так-то лучше, — сказала Моника с улыбкой, указывая большим пальцем за свое плечо. — Как насчет того, чтобы я показала вам, что мы с мистером Фэллом запланировали на данный момент, и вы бы сказали, что думаете на этот счет?

Кроули едва мог слышать слова девушки и рассеяно кивнул. Он был так сосредоточен на кристально голубых глазах Азирафаэля, на том, как они сверкали. И теперь, когда он знал, что они сверкают только для него, это делало все еще более особенным. Он принадлежал Азирафаэлю, теперь официально. А Азирафаэль принадлежал ему. Не смотря на все их грехи — хотя, кто-то скажет <i>благодаря</i> их грехам, — они были созданы, чтобы быть вместе. Вместе они и будут. 

И ни один из них не хотел бы иного. 

Конец.


End file.
